Raiding Habis
by Jaili
Summary: Terran girl meets Tychus Findlay, manliness and pride is at stake! Slightly AU, M for later content.
1. Know What POW Stands For?

Gazing at the holographic image of a small plains covered planet named Habis, several squads of marines were briefed on their mission. A surge of rebel activity could not be left unchecked by the confederation and a zero tolerance response was being sent to remind the planets inhabitants of where their loyalties are meant to lie. After assignments and landing points were discussed, troops were sent to their drop ships ready to dish out justice upon the unsuspecting planet within several hours time.

It was a sunny day, fluffy white clouds tracking across the sky lazily with a light breeze tickling the long grass of the plains. I was sitting on the steps of my small porch in the shade reading a book, occasionally peering towards the city in the distance when my mind wandered from the pages. Letting out a long sigh and raking a hand through my long brown hair idly, green eyes half closed in contentment as my hand flopped back down to squeeze my knee and my eyes continued their reading.

Unfamiliar sounds made me look up once again a time later, a brow quirked in curiosity as I listened- sounded like a carrier coming to the city to trade, but that had not happened in some years I thought. Several small dark shapes in the distance with distinctive tails following them down towards the city in the distance, at least 6 by my count. Slowly setting my book down to my side I leaned forwards slightly watching the event unfold before me.

First I saw the flare of projectiles shooting from the ships in unison as they flew out of my sight into the cities depths, plumes of black smoke rising shortly afterward as my eyes widened with the implication hitting me hard- it was under attack. Standing up rigidly I turned to run into the house as my mind raced, should I run? Hide? Neither struck me as ideas that would work as I flew through the organized chaos of my home and suddenly stopped, barking out a laugh as I realized I truly had nothing to take with me or defend myself with.

As though in a haze, I walked more calmly outside once again to look ahead and perhaps glimpse anything that was happening with the city. Massive plumes of smoke poured from most of the city now in that short time, all while the wind had changed direction and began to carry the scent of death to me. Clouds overhead lit up both by the sun beginning to set and the towering flames, outlining a group of smaller shapes I could not recognize in the closer distance, perhaps 6 of them which I saw pairs of two fanning off in different directions towards the other country homes not so far away.

Fear gripped me then; something I had not truly felt before as I stood on my porch, arms limp at my sides as I watched what was most likely doom approaching rapidly. I could make them out now, massive mech suits that I had only read of before carrying guns of equal proportions. Looking from the shapes across my home and the surrounding area, eyes landing on my discarded book my lips curled into what I felt was an ironic kind of smile. Sitting back down on my steps I scooped up the book, flipped it open to find my lost page and started to read as calmly as possible as I heard the sounds of heavy footfall no longer muted by distance and the hard plains soil.

As calm as I had kept myself in their approach, the sound and feel of a sturdy wooden support beam exploding into a million burning splinters a mere 5 feet from me caused my whole body to jolt and curl up to protect my face and head, book falling to the grass as I leaped to my feet beside it immediately afterward. Adrenaline and pain surging through me as I felt several larger wooden splinters jammed into my thigh, back and side, straightened up to my full height of five foot six with fists clenched my glare settled on the two blue colored mech suits in front of me. Laughter brought my eyes to the closed visor of the closest one, who's steel shoulders had at least one lewd looking painting on it at first glance.

Their laughing tones were staticy no doubt from coming through a speaker of some sort I supposed, starting to slowly step towards the closest marine as I saw the red tracking laser of its rifle center on my chest, my teeth slowly baring as I gathered my breath. Bellowing in the most commanding tone I could muster. "You son of a bitch, I'd bust your ass across my lawn if you weren't hiding behind a big fucking gun, you coward! Better hold onto that fucker tight because you'll need it against me!"

Clenching my teeth tightly as I glared up at the closest marine aiming at me, I took another bold step forward as all sound died but for the metallic clank of the other marine nudging the one aiming at me, some kind of communication between them happening on a private channel I had guessed. It didn't take long to see I was right as the closest raised his rifle and holstered it across the mech's back, causing me to arch an eyebrow before the decidedly male voice crackled out again. "Across the lawn you said darlin'? My friend really wants to see this, as a matter of fact, so do I." Widening the mech's stance and spreading its arms out in a welcoming gesture I glared stonily and considered my options along with the sad irony of having opened my big mouth and receiving.

In the distance I saw the other four forms approaching from around the two in front of me as I widened my own stance in return, grinning with a confidence I did not feel inside, my voice sharp. "I must apologize, you wont ever be able to look in the face of your fellows again after this." Laughter cracked from the two mechs again as the first lunged forwards with a speed I hadn't anticipated but thanked my racing adrenaline for being able to react to in time as a clenched fist bigger than my torso flew over my head.

Having ducked just in time I ran forwards towards the towering mech's legs, narrowly avoiding a returning grasping hand that clanked off the mechanical leg as I whipped around it and leapt upwards grasping at exposed edges and pipes that burned my hands with their heat while I flew up the back of the mechanical body with a surprising ease. By the way the mech staggered backwards slightly and the arms flailed back trying to grasp me from above and below I could tell this was indeed not anticipated. Neither did he anticipate me reaching the protective visor at the very top where I braced myself from the violent jerking and slammed my fist down as hard as I could, punching the thick barrier with a sickening crack that made me toss my head back in silent pain followed by immediately being thrown by a massive hand colliding into my back like I was a large fly.

Landing on my back with an "oof!" as the wind was knocked out of me, I barely had a moments reprieve as I rolled to the side, a massive foot mashing into the ground where I was a moment ago as I staggered to my feet and ran out of grasping distance, feeling the throb of my fist which I had no doubt broken and my skin that had burned smartly. Both of us spun to face one another once again, my face lit with a smug grin as the other four marines arrived noisily, I could hear their talking and laughter as I focused on my target, clearly they would not interfere. "Might need to get your windshield fixed after this my friend, looks like a nasty rock chip you got there."

I breathed with smug satisfaction as one of the metal fists reached up and traced a crack in the thick material, the visor lifting to my surprise although I was far too short to see the face hidden within the suit I could hear the tone of an angry man and it pleased me all the more that I could at least piss someone off in my borrowed time to live. "You bitch, yer gonna pay for that!" Massive metal fist clenching as the mech leaned forwards to charge at me once again, with the amount of adrenaline pumping through my veins I felt as though the events unfolded in slow motion, the mech ducking down and lunging forwards with arms and hands outstretched to grab and no doubt crush and smash me in white hot anger.

Leaping at the last moment, I felt my legs flailing along the arm of the mech trying to keep balance while moving forwards rapidly towards the open visor, the face of the man I did not see in the speed of the moment at which I leapt from the arm with a leg kicking outwards and landing into what would have been a very good kick to the man's exposed face had the visor not clamped down on my ankle and left me dangling from the front of the mech for easy pickings. Panic and pain flooded me as I felt my ankle being crushed and my body trying to bend it at a harsh angle as I fell, looking back I saw a metal hand sweeping up to grab me and I extended my hands towards it over my head desperately. I felt an incredible burning pain against my foot, like a hot coal being pressed into it, causing me to let out a hoarse shriek as my hands met the metal hand trying to grab at me, my voice rising into a higher pitched roar as I used the force of the mech to thrust my body back up towards my ready-to-snap ankle and shoved my foot further into the visor up past my knee.

Shrieking in pain as I felt the burning coal of what had to be a cigar shoving into the soft flesh of my foot, but as I crammed my leg further into the visor I felt the cigar being pushed back and with great pleasure my foot pressed into a nose and forehead, flexing my leg up as much as I could to press the heel of my foot into the burning coal and stuffing it into the lips of the no doubt surprised and now in equal levels of pain man. The reaction was immediate- the hand that was about to grab and crush me started to flail along with the other one, reaching towards the visor around me as it opened and I fell down the expanse of the mech suits' front, bouncing off it and landing on my face with a wheeze. Feeling my body no longer willing to move because of the extent of my injuries and the adrenaline wearing off, I rolled to my back to look up with half closed eyes as the cigar went flying out of the opened top of the suit and the mech staggered backwards as a pained and decidedly angry voice yelled out incoherently, forcing a grin on my lips.

Laughter from all sides, the other marines being there finally dawned on me and I listened to their mixed voices laughing and mocking the marine I had attacked. Feeling the need to make the sting of humiliation all the deeper I staggered to my feet, unable to completely stand on my burned foot and hurt ankle as I stepped back and let out a decidedly witchy laugh at my aggressor. "Told you I'd fucking beat your ass you little shit! I didn't know the Confederation put pimply little nerds inside mech suits! You aren't half the man these other assholes are I bet! Hell- not anymore at least, beaten by a girl? HAH."

I barked hoarse laughter up at him as the visor clamped shut again and everything went decidedly quiet but for my crackling voice. No doubt communication between the group as several other mechs walked up and nudged at him in silent laughter, one pointing towards me and then tapping the mechs plated chest as if to accentuate a part of a conversation I couldn't hear. Breathing slowing down as all the adrenaline left me, it felt like all the energy I had was being used to keep myself standing in front of them, they could burn down my city and kill everyone I had ever known, but I'd not lay down and die, not a chance in hell.

My aggressor's voice was low and decidedly angry sounding as it came through the speaker. "Know what p.o.w. stands for?" Quirking a brow I shook my head and muttered "No." Without my senses heightened by terror and the will to live, I didn't anticipate the swift movement of the mech lunging forwards this time, the massive fist encircling my torso and a portion of my waist and immediately clenched, forcing the breath out of me as I was lifted in front of the cracked visor. "Prisoner. Of. War."

"Great" I wheezed and squirmed a bit before the fist slowly unclenched and simply held me firmly, the group of 6 making their way back towards my burning city, my lips curled down in sadness as I watched the red tinted black clouds that covered the horizon, my future certain. There was frequent conversation amongst the group that I could hear just dimly now that blood wasn't thundering through my ears, only the dull throb of the burn on my foot and hands, the foot which I could feel liquid leaking out of and dripping off my toes as my body tried to close the severely ash filled sore. Teasing, they were teasing and mocking the marine that held me still, or that is what I thought as the metal fist sometimes clenched me and forced a breath out of me in a choked noise before relaxing slightly every now and again.

Vaguely I registered some time later the burning in my eyes from smoke and the deafening sound of a drop ship as the group of mechs jogged into it, the sound of even more laughter of marines inside the ship causing me to quirk a brow and try to listen to the words exchanged behind the visors. Apparently word traveled fast through the invading groups and they were all having a good laugh at this man's expense, making me grin privately as I tilted my head and rested it against the thankfully cold steel fist wrapped around me. One marines visor flipped up as he came over to us and I was able to look into his face as he peered at me, smoke in his laughing lips and dark eyes looking past a hawked nose at the marine holding me.

"Nice visor man, I didn't think you'd take the spitfire to the ship so we could see just how badly you got your ass kicked down there. Should we call the retreat? Are all the women down there like that?" Bursting into laughter I was cut short as I felt the fist constricting, threatening to crush my bones easily "hurk" was all I managed before falling silent and being relieved of pressure. The man holding me was apparently being stone silent to the others and the marine in front of me grinned broadly, taking it one step farther "Guess he wants to get out of that suit and meet you more personally lady, eh 'Tiny?'

Straightening up and laughing as his visor shut, I couldn't help but quirk a brow. Sure I was aiming at a blow to the man's pride when I called him a small nerd in the mech suit, apparently it was a bigger blow than I thought, perhaps he was. All the marines were finally loaded into the drop ship and sat down to lock in for takeoff, I took the time to survey the other marine suits, some were blackened and spattered in blood, my lips curling down into a frown at the implication, there was no other survivors in this ship with me.

A strong jarring sensation made me blink owlishly as the vehicle took to the air, certainly my first ever flight, let alone space flight. I trembled in anxiety as the ship fought through the atmosphere and finally came to fly more smoothly through space, the way I felt and looked thankfully obscured by the massive fist minus my pale face. Lights flashed for a minute or so, meaning of it lost on me until I felt another sharp jerk as the vessel landed and connected to its larger counterpart.

Marines fell into formation and marched onto the decidedly massive ship, perhaps a battle cruiser I had read about? I had no idea really, but it was big. It wasn't long before the marine hauling me around broke off at the sharp order of a superior not clad in a suit, his voice clear and full of authority "take your shame to the holding cells, then get to debriefing!" apparently his 'shame' had been heard about up here too, I smiled inwardly and kept my mouth shut.

It was a companionable silence on the way to the holding cells, I thought laughingly. I had been 'deposited' into a cell that smelled overpoweringly of sweat to the point my eyes watered, and looking at the filthy bed I opted to sit with my back against the cool wall, closing my eyes and falling into an exhausted sleep in no time. Clanging on the steel bars some feet away from me roused me slowly, my body felt like a bruise, my foot throbbed painfully along with my hands and my entire body felt like it had been mashed into paste.

Eyes opening reluctantly I looked at the infuriating noise and grated in a parched voice "What?" The marine in standard dress tilted his head slightly as he looked at me and then intoned in a voice I thought was far too cheery "Get up sunshine, you got a meeting!" Blinking dumbly I shambled to my feet and limped towards the cell door which creaked open, the man holding up manacles that were laughably large.

To which I responded "Are you serious? Yes I'm definitely going to fucking escape and run off into space after you blew up my entire home, and I'm certainly going to wear these manacles that are going to fall off. Idiot!" My tone biting and mocking as I glared up at him, to which he pointedly lowered the manacles and smirked at me, I didn't like his attitude, what the hell was he smiling for? "Better take me to my 'meeting' before I chew your head off asshole. You aren't that little shit in the mech suit are you? I swear to god..."

I started rambling at him as I hobbled after, to which he tossed his head back and laughed "No darlin', 'tiny' the pimply nerd you so aptly called him, is waiting." Scowling I went silent while feeling like a brick had been placed inside my guts, getting an anxious feeling. Eventually, when my legs felt like they were going to snap off, we walked into what I assumed was where the inhabitants of the ship came to relax, the demeanor of the area seemed much more relaxed and I could smell the alcohol and smoke from here.

As we approached what I figured was our destination, I saw people looking at me, marines out of their combat suits who tossed their heads back and laughed uproariously and chattered with renewed vigor as we passed. We took a sharp left and walked through the large metal doors as they beeped and parted automatically for us. My eyes took in the sight of the haze filling the dimly lit room, the sound of a jukebox playing from a corner, a bar complete with tender rubbing a grubby mug and a whole lot of patrons who were suddenly looking at me past drinks and smokes alike.

Swallowing slowly I took in the sudden silence, looking over each face in turn questioningly before a man in the back of the room standing beside a pool table called out "Hey 'tiny' your guest is here!" the room started laughing then as I felt the brick in my guts twisting and pulling up towards my throat, trying to follow the man's gaze to see the man I had fought with. My legs were sore and tired, I ambled to a stool at the bar while looking sharply at the room trying to spot anyone coming forwards, as I sat then I saw someone moving past a crowd around a pool table.

Understanding dawned on me as many pairs of eyes set on him and I fought to keep an outwardly calm appearance as 'tiny' walked past the group into plain sight, making a choked sound as I tried to stifle myself I promptly failed and tossed my head back in a bellowing laugh. Consumed by irony as the man who was probably close to seven feet tall and looked like he lifted his mech suit on a barbell as a weight approached me with a rather calm look. Wiping tears of laughter from my eyes with my swollen fist I made a choked giggle and focused on him as he came just a few feet away from me.

"So, I gave you a small chance to live back on your planet and you succeeded." there was some subdued laughter at this "But you should know that these things are best two out of three, girl." my good fist clenched and I licked my parched lips slowly, considering my response before giving it. "You are already the laughing stock of this ship, maybe even this sector at the rate these men gossip! Now you want to get your ass kicked by not only a girl, again, but a busted ass half crippled girl now?" my lip formed a tight line as I judged his reaction, the room exploding into jeers and laughing taunts, mocking his masculinity.

Lifting one thick finger up for silence, he tilted his head slightly looking over me, hand lowering to point at me directly leaving me quirking a brow in confusion before I felt a massive stab of pain in my arm and looked over to see a needle injecting something into me, dumbstruck. My world spun as I felt as though a million spiders crept through my body, letting out a harsh croak as I squirmed on my chair and shortly after felt burning in my hands, my foot, everywhere that ached ached tenfold. When I thought I was about to pass out from the intensity it abruptly stopped and left me warm, fuzzy and rather revitalized.

"I'm a gentleman, and medics are handy like that..." he trailed off, voice getting a cold edge and I saw that edge seep into his eyes, focusing his anger towards me. Taking a deep breath I slid off the chair, looking over the room and its occupants before looking up at him. "Well, clear the room, I got some trash to take out!" flexing my renewed fists and looking down at them calmly, listening to a din as the heavy pool tables were pushed back towards the walls and chairs and bodies moved into a living ring.

"Before I feed you your asshole, what is your name?" I felt better now, confident that I at least wouldn't be beaten into a pitiful pulp without being able to do anything anyway. His lips quirked into a partial grin and his voice grated, decidedly deeper than the microphone of his mech suit sounded "Tychus Findlay. Yours sugar?" My lip twitched as I took a long step towards him, sizing him up, noting with laughter in my eyes that his lips had a pretty nasty burn mark which he was apparently too prideful to ask the medic to fix it seemed. " Mara Lukaine."

There was a steady chanting 'fight, fight!' that was putting blinders on my eyes and raising my adrenaline as I spread my legs into a wide stance and hunched slightly with my arms parted ready for grappling, all I could see was him framed by the smoke shrouded and already dim lights of the room. He kept an easy stance, one leg slightly ahead of the other and slightly spread, hands at his sides as he waited for my move, intoning casually "Ladies first."

I wasn't about to take that bait, my lips curling into a mean grin as I said in a light and decidedly girlie tone "Oh? But you went first on the planet, seems you are the one to be going first then, god knows I got bigger balls then you after all this." the chanting was mixed with an uproar of laughter that mixed with the blood rushing through my ears. I saw it then, the clenching of his jaw, tightening of muscles and the swift step forwards to try and overpower me fast and without resistance.

Adjusting my stance as he stepped forwards, looking to step into his waiting and no doubt deadly grasp, I actually slid one leg between his and bent backwards to nearly touch the floor with my back as his hands swung where I was. Scissoring my leg against his and using momentum with a kick to slip between his legs bodily and out behind him, landing on the leg and making a quick stomp at the back of his knee with the other. I struck true but it felt like I hit concrete- his balance didn't budge as he whipped around to face me and I danced back out of range quickly, one grasp on me and it was over, he seemed confident about that too.

"Little too slow I think, and here I thought it was the mech suit.." I wanted to keep him angry, and by all accounts it was working, or at least entertaining everyone else. His eyes were cold and focused on me, even though they were a warm color I couldn't quite put a word to while I was fighting for my life. Feigning forwards I almost fell into it to try and step within his bounds again but narrowly jumped back and avoided the crushing grip that would have caught me, worry stabbing my guts like a knife as he seemed to be ignoring my baiting now and focusing.

He saw me backing into the bar before I felt it, realized I was in a bad spot, his lunge caught me and I took a shoulder to the chest that launched me on top of the bar and sent drinks flying. Sucking in a gasp for air after having all of it rammed out I jumped up to my feet and sent a vicious kick towards his head which he avoided easily enough and I promptly slipped on the slickened bartop, trying to get my footing back but fell short, felt the calloused fingers searching through my hair and wrapping around my decidedly slender in comparison neck and clamping onto my back thigh. I felt first his breath close to my face, then heard his voice whispering to me full of promise "Not over yet, dollface."

There wasn't much time to let out a pained groan as I felt my body lifting from the drink coated bar and got a fairly close look at the texture of the ceiling before being sent flying forwards. Landing in a heap and making a decidedly unladylike grunt as I staggered up as fast as I could in the face of my approaching enemy, who had a certain victorious swagger that lit my blood on fire. Shaking myself and getting shards of glass out of my hair even as I felt smaller shards pressing into my skin, I adopted my defensive grappling stance again and circled him as he sauntered around me, avoiding keeping my back to the bar I licked my lips and tentatively lunged at him, falling back as a fist the size of my head, on its knuckles spelled out what would have happened to me if it connected: p a i n, flew past my head.

Snapping upwards my fingers found purchase on a wrist and elbow I couldn't possibly grasp entirely, but the momentum was there and all it needed was a push in the right direction. I lent my weight to his guarded punch and forced him off balance, getting out from under him and pressing against his side as he fell in what felt like slow motion, a look of surprise on his scarred face. Spinning to face away from him I rammed my elbow into his low back just above his ass as hard as I could, giving him further downward force and some pain to go with it as I scooted away from the length of his legs which swept out trying to knock me down too.

If he got me on the ground I was toast, he had a bigger reach with both arm and leg, the best I could do was nickel and dime this I reasoned with myself as I jumped over a thick leg and got out of range as he came to one knee and glared murder. I felt a splash of cold water on me and was silently thankful for it, tossing my hair slightly to keep it out of my face as I crossed my arms behind my back and did a little mocking dance at him, sticking my tongue out for extra effect. Then I heard one voice, familiar it sounded though I couldn't put a face to it "This is sad, quit playing with your food Tychus."

My throat tightened and my arms came out from behind my back pretty fast as his demeanor changed again, the orders clear: knock this bitch the fuck out. Closing the gap between myself and him in a stride he grappled at me and I tried to slip through his legs again, but he kept low and knocked me clean down with one fist into the chest, one hand grasping my throat murderously. I had to let out a throaty laugh at the idea that he was purely playing with me even though it didn't surprise me, he was a soldier, it isn't like they don't get training outside of the suits.

My legs kicked a bit as my hands found his forearm as he squeezed my throat shut, squeezing it pointlessly as I considered my last few living moments, it was worth it versus being simply shot I decided, everything growing dark.


	2. Sometimes It Pays To Lose

Waking up in and of itself was a surprise to me, and as my senses came creeping back I slowly cracked open my eyes and saw that I had been deposited on the filthy smelling cot of my holding cell. My lips quirked slightly as my mind came back to the voice of Tychus, "best two out of three" indeed I thought. Making to get up I winced sorely and immediately remembered the glass shards in my back, gingerly leaning forwards so my tired arms didn't have to rise so far to grasp the shoulders of my dark blue shirt, pulling it over my head and suppressing various pained noises as it dragged across both glass and stuck to dried blood alike.

Taking a moment to breathe as my shirt finally rested on my lap, I felt filthy, miserable and no doubt looked the part. Leaning forwards to rest my chest on my knees I grabbed my left arm's elbow and shoved it upwards to my back to further my reach as I began to search around for shards, gripping and pulling them out with a grimace each time. After some time I gave up on my fruitless venture, holding a small handful of shards in one hand and placing my shirt on the bed I slowly shuffled towards the grungy sink that had finally come to my attention, placing the glass underneath it as apparently a garbage disposal unit was too much to ask for.

Straightening back up I felt blood dripping down my back slowly and frowned at the sensation, looking into the mirror and grimacing at my appearance along with my blackened looking neck. Swallowing I turned the cold tap on slowly, partially lulled by the sound as I started scooping up water and splashing my face, arms and body with it. Didn't really matter if my clothing got wet anyways I figured, filthy at this point anyway.

My situation was slowly sinking in as I scrubbed myself to the best of my ability, finishing with a long drink right out of the tap, grateful for the cold liquid filling my empty stomach. Turning off the tap I turned back towards the bed and shuffled to it stiffly, grabbing up my shirt and attempting to wiggle it on with minimal effort as I heard the dull thunking of boots approaching. Assuming it was for me since to the best of my memory I didn't see a single other prisoner, I turned towards the cell entrance as the shirt fell into place.

A shocking aroma struck me before the figure came into view, eyes widening slightly as I approached the door. My eyes found the overly jovial jailor holding a sturdy plate with an exceptionally thick slab of meat on it; his eyes spoke of jealousy as he motioned me away from the door to open it. "Cook was there to watch that fight yesterday, guess you got an admirer you little shit." I couldn't help but laugh, albeit it came out a croak as I held my hands up for the plate and settled for grinning like an asshole.

As I came to sit on my bed with my meal, slicing into it with the provided knife and fork- I guess they didn't think much of my ability to kill anyone with a steak knife. I watched the jailor leaning on the steel frame of the door, looking at a thick digital watch on his wrist for a moment before coming back to me and intoning as I chewed on heaven. "When you are done, it is time to get moving. You weren't only brought here to get your ass kicked by Tychus, it seems." Sneering at him past my steak I opted to keep stuffing more of it in my mouth instead of take jabs at him, I had no doubt it took some willpower to not take the steak for himself in the first place.

Chewing on the final piece of the meal which in my opinion did not last nearly long enough, I swallowed it down sadly and looked at the man, standing up slowly and quirking a brow just slightly "My complements to the chef, as for this meeting... Dare I ask?" holding the plate and utensils out for him to take, which he did, crankily. Rolling my shoulders I watched as he turned from me and stepped out of the cell, motioning for me to follow, so I did. "You aren't a soldier heading for debriefing, you are a prisoner, and you aren't entitled to know a damn thing sugar."

Brows furrowing slightly as I fell into line behind him, taking in the surroundings more clearly now as my stomach gurgled happily. He was right, I was a prisoner and my planet had been wrongly attacked by the Confederation it so closely followed even! My mind was setting on a course of action as I was taken through unfamiliar corridors in silence, passed through security doors and up an elevator.

We came to a stop before a single automatic door with a simple basket image painted on it, not that it held any meaning to me of course. "You will enter, bathe and put your new clothes on, you have ten minutes or you come with me: clothed or ass naked." My shoulders slumped and I nodded solemnly, although I had no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't mind the latter. These fuckers had some sad sense of humor.

Stepping through the door which sealed behind me I took in the scene quickly- a communal shower which was thankfully void of other people and on the opposite side of the room some kind of clothing dispensing machine. As I quickly tossed my clothing off into a sad little heap I got to showering and cleaning myself as fast as I could, the scathing hot water feeling very welcome on my tangled hair and sore body. I didn't stay for long, fully aware of my ten minute deadline and gave myself the best scrub and rinse I could with the cleaning supplies.

Squeezing my hair out and toweling off I noted how in the span of several days I had become more toned- or maybe it was just more skeletal, details. Not entirely sure how to operate the machine I strode up to it and struck the most obvious looking button, jumping slightly as it came to life and lights flew out across my body, scanning me I realized. Tilting my head as a tidy set of clothing was deposited into a holding spot beside me.

Time was surely running out so I discarded my towel and fished out the grey sports bra provided, slipping that on quickly and letting out a short laugh at the orange prisoner outfit. Not feeling so stiff anymore slipping into the well fitting suit was much easier, for which I was thankful as I did up the zippered front and gave myself a quick look in the clearer mirror nearby. My hair was messy, but not much to be done there I figured.

I came to the door just as the jailor was opening it with a disgruntled look on his face, staring up at him smugly and combing my fingers through my hair to straighten it out I gave him a prompt "what?" look, to which he frowned and gestured me to follow again. My bare feet tapped against the floors in counterpoint to the thunking of everyone else's boots as we walked silently to our next destination.

At one point a marine unit marched past us in formation, my eyes quickly searching through it as all their eyes looked back, catching on my target I quickly gestured with my fingers. Two out of three, and then gave him the finger as he quirked a brow and stifled laughter along with several others of his squad it seemed. I was rewarded with hearing their superior barking at them angrily as we passed into an elevator and went upwards once again.

There was a quick step through a door to the left and I found myself in a plain white observation room, quickly ushered through a doorway beside a one way window and promptly left in silence. This room was dim, one dull light overhead of a small table with two chairs, one on each side. Rolling my eyes I pulled out my chair and settled down to wait. Considering the questions I may be asked and wondering if I'd be able to get any of my own in, I quickly settled on being worried and rubbing my still sore neck.

It felt like time was crawling and I idly wondered if that was a tactic, putting someone on edge before finally getting around to talking to them. Quite possibly I figured, my musing cut short as I saw the door I was originally stuffed through open and reveal a fairly tall man in military dress who I recognized then as the man who spoke before I was promptly strangled and before then as the one who titled me Tychus' 'shame'. Ducking in afterwords was Tychus, dressed in his military outfit as well and with an even expression.

Looking from them down to my hands resting on the table I rubbed my tongue against the roof of my mouth trying to keep a calm looking exterior, listening to the door shut and one set of boots coming towards me, the other chair creaking as the superior officer sat in it. Taking a slow breath I finally looked up again to see their eyes on me, the cold grey eyes of the man in front of me first and foremost. There wasn't much time for my survey before he finally spoke, voice even and with a rusty edge to it, a man who is used to screaming his lungs out the majority of the day I surmised.

"After your embarrassment of officer Findlay and subsequently your arrival on our ship, your use to us has been discussed repeatedly. I among others feel you should simply be killed and that is that." I mentally cringed at this, but kept an even look at him as he continued. "However my superiors want you to be held for a time and questioned. Do you know why we attacked your planet in the first place?"

Shaking my head I intoned in my sandpapered voice "No, the confederation has not contacted our planet in a friendly or unfriendly manner in several years. Our planet doesn't even have ships of its own." I managed to edge in the last part before being interrupted, having answered his question. "Sources have told us that your planet, Habis, was sheltering rebels and building up a force against the confederation." His voice and his tone made me feel like I was already dead, that he felt this conversation was pointless.

I couldn't even believe what I heard from him, it was true I didn't exactly live in the middle of everything or was privy to the bigger scheme of things on my planet, but never had there been hate or expressed dislike of the confederation for anything other than outright neglect. Reaching up I rubbed my tired eyes with the palms of my hands, taking a slow breath and considering my words before lowering my hands and looking at him with a frown.

"So instead of looking more thoroughly, sending any kind of notification or warning, the confederation simply deemed my home to be ransacked? There was only one thing those people were guilty of down there, and it was being frustrated that we no longer received any word from the confederation in the first place!" My tone changing and my voice rising as my anger became apparent before I fell silent again, glaring.

"Sheltering rebels and traitors has never been tolerated, the citizens of Habis knew this when they took their ilk into their homes and gave them a base of operations!" His voice rising and one of his hands slapping the table firmly in his conviction. My voice fell back into a more even tone as I snapped at him "So where were all the weapons? I imagine you idiots had a look around after you were finished blowing my home up, all the stowed away aircraft? I doubt the city even fought back when you came."

I began to feel that this conversation was pointless too, seeing the veins along the man's temple standing out, not used to being spoken to like this without getting to punish severely. All the while Tychus was standing by the door with his arms crossed, awaiting orders I supposed. After he had regained control of his ability to speak and move the officer stood up sharply and made a gesture at Tychus, intoning harshly." escort this traitor scum back to her cell and then take your break."

My eyes narrowed, standing up slowly as the mans back turned, I gripped the edge of the chair and was about to make a vital error when Findlay's hand slapped down on my shoulder pointedly. Letting him exit the room as I held the chair tightly in one hand, feeling his hand squeezing my shoulder a moment before letting go. "It might be okay to throw a chair at me, but definitely not that man." He intoned seriously as he gestured for me to get moving.

"You are right" I said in a casual, lighter tone. He was more than prepared for the chair coming at his chest. Letting go of it as soon as he got his hands on it I stepped around the table beside the other chair while he placed the first down with a dramatic sigh at me. "If I gotta carry you kicking and screaming, I will." Ignoring his statement I smirked, voice cocky, it still stung how he took me down the other night I found "So in round three I get to wear the mech suit, right?" To which he laughed and started walking towards the door, me in tow with a frown.

I settled for staring at his back during the eventful trip to my decidedly nasty cell, Findlay unlocking it and motioned to the door with a grand flourish and a big grin. I returned the grin tenfold when I saw a fresh plate of paper thin sliced roast with potatoes and gravy sitting on the edge of the sink and steaming slightly. His eyes following mine as I stepped into the cell, widening then narrowing in clear jealousy although unknown to me as my back was to him.

"What, the chef didn't reward you so handsomely for winning? I guess it pays to be the loser sometimes." Holding the plate in my hands like it was a gift from god I was grinning broadly, turning around to show it off to him when I found his chest about two feet from my face, looking up with a quirked brow. "You seem familiar with prison cells, am I right? Then let me tell you, this one is mine." I gave him a small shooing gesture as his eyes darkened, confirming my idle suspicions.

Leaning forwards well into my space until his face was directly in front of mine, I struggled to maintain my haughty victorious look as his voice rattled me. "Look forward to round three, darlin'." Holding still as he straightened up and strode out of the cell, closing it behind him. Only when I heard his footfalls leaving did I let out the breath I had been holding, looking down at my food with a lessened appetite. I wondered if round three was going to be the last thing I did, the general or whatever the hell he was did not seem keen on keeping me around.

Settling on my bed I started to eat my meal in silence, thankful for the general noise of the large ship to keep my mind from sinking into the despair which threatened to rise up inside me. Every moment I lived now I began to feel my life more keenly, every ache and pain felt welcome, I had fought to survive when death was there. As I stuffed a forkful of potato into my mouth I contemplated how long this could last, and what I could do to keep living.

I was curled up in a ball on my bed, facing the cold grey wall with closed eyes, my stomach full and my body feeling better in general. Thoughts of my goals and what I could do keeping me from growing depressed in the face of my situation, all promptly fading away as I heard the approach of heavy footfalls once again. Having looked around the few times I was brought out and in of the cell I found that I was the only person in the holding cells, so surely this was for me.

With a small grumping noise I rolled over and faced the barred entrance, waiting to see who it was this time. When Findlay came into view again I was rather surprised, he was dressed in a black and rather tight looking sleeveless t-shirt and the same military pants, dog tags jingling slightly against his chest as he came to a halt in front of the bars to look at me. Sarcastically I intoned "Hello officer, sorry if I don't care to salute or anything." Severely tempted to roll back over and try to continue sleeping I opted to watch him since he clearly wanted something, waiting for his response.

Quirking a brow as the door unlocked and the bars slid open, I felt the need to sit up as he stepped inside, getting to my knees warily on the bed as I watched him with my lips etched into a thin line. He stepped in silently and looked down at me, his eyes a lighter shade of brown I noted now that I didn't fear for my life and his lips had been mended finally too. My thoughts passed some more primitive parts of my mind as I looked over his body pointedly and then back up to his face, stifling a laugh at myself.

"Didn't I tell you this was my turf? Don't make me shank you." I smirked at him pointedly, if he was just going to stand there like a lump I was definitely going to mock him, as was my duty I decided. "I already know you are a smart ass, no need to try and prove it further darlin'." He smirked down at me as I frowned, questioning. "If you tell me round three starts right now I think I'm going to flip my shit."

"No." he said simply, reaching into a pant pocket to pull out a cigar and a lighter, putting it to his lips and lighting it up to take a big drag. Considering me as I stepped off the bed towards the door perhaps two feet from him, glaring pointedly. "Then what are you here for? Is something happening?" His brows furrowed as he reached back with his boot, shutting the cell door again and placing the key in his pocket pointedly.

"Came to talk actually, sit." Not waiting for any protests on my part he simply gave me a little push to the bed at which point I fell to my ass and felt the heat of embarrassment rise in my cheeks. I never did enjoy being pushed around. He took a seat at the other end of the bed giving me my space for which I was thankful, waiting with a questioning look to see what this idiot could possibly have to say.


	3. Are You For Real?

As he began talking I felt my foot touching the empty plate, blinking slightly in my distraction. "You are not going to be living here long if you keep that shit up with the superiors, sugar." Jerking his thumb over his shoulder in emphasis, apparently not having thought much of my foot touching the plate, all the while I curled my toes around the shaft of the steak knife and frowned listening to him.

"You may be able to stay and become a citizen on the ship or somewhere in the fleet if you prove that you are at least not some kind of spy, or worthless in general. I ain't got nothin' against you and killing innocent people has never sat well with me either. You'd need someone to vouch for you though." His voice drifting off as he looked at me evenly, while I tilted my head just slightly, eyebrows perking. "And this someone would be…" I paused, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"I would be the only real person who could do that for you." Licking my lip a moment as I regarded him, his features softer when not trying to kill me and not in complete military garb. "What would it take for me to convince you to do that?" I leaned towards him slightly, eyes widening and heart thumping with the implications running through my mind. Fingers curling into the thin gray blanket as I watched his expression heating, a familiar excitement I had seen in other men's eyes before.

Leaning towards me in turn I saw his fingertips curling slightly, eyes roaming more freely now that the unspoken suggestion had been made, his voice lowering to where I felt it shaking my insides." Wouldn't take much to convince me, sugar" On queue, his left hand rose up and cupped my chin, guiding my face towards him with no resistance on my part. Enjoying the moment as my lips moved closer to his as though in slow motion, I considered the texture and feel of his rough hand and my lips curled into a smile, my legs curling up to the bed as I had to extend myself considerably to get up to him.

His right hand pulled the cigar from his lips a few moments before ours were meant to meet. However as I went to curl my right arm under his left in what would normally be bringing searching fingertips to the back of his neck and hair, he felt the steak knife resting against the side of his neck firmly as I pushed my body into his and smiled sweetly. To which he stated "Are you for real?" his lips curling into a frown as he slowly put the cigar back between them and puffed, holding still otherwise.

"Not used to women taking advantage of your testosterone? I guess you don't meet my kind very often in ships like this, do you?" He had the audacity to laugh at me in his position, at which point I felt a pang of worry as my free hand slipped into his pant pocket and grasped the key to the cell, pulling it out and licking my lips habitually, thinking. "No, you are in my arms right now and holding a knife that could barely cut into the steak, let alone my neck at its current position, and you honestly seem to think you are going to get anywhere outside this cell with said steak knife, IF you manage to get out of my arms."

I could see him chew the end of the cigar in annoyance, although his voice was full of mirth at the situation I had just put myself in. Clenching my fist I dipped the knife further against his neck to accentuate my sentence. "Lift your left arm, slowly now. Between you and me if I can crack the visor of your mech I can shove a butter knife through your jugular easily enough." He followed along, eyes locked on mine as I carefully shimmied along his thigh with my legs and went under his arm, getting behind him and resting my left hand on his shoulder while keeping the knife firmly in place.

Leaning in towards his ear like he had with me before, feeling victorious as I squeezed a small portion of his shoulder with my hand "I guess this was round three, me two you one." Taking some extra liberties in my position of power I took a deep breath for him to listen to, I did enjoy that manly smell I admitted to myself. "It is too bad maybe if your fucking pals didn't blow up my planet, we could've gone a bit farther. Not often you meet a man that's willing to go head to head with you I've found."

He was quiet, thoughtful it seemed, and I didn't like it. Using his shoulder I leaned on it slightly while creeping off the bed, forced to pull the knife from his throat I jumped back quickly and side stepped to the gate, brandishing it at him threateningly as I reached through the bars with the key. Chewing his cigar he slowly stood up, the dim light of the cell framing him against the cold grey wall and the cherry of the cigar glow igniting his face in a rather threatening looking way as he stepped off the bed towards me.

Swallowing I put my side against the bars and attempted to turn the key which unfortunately did not budge due to lack of pressure from my weird angle. "Just give me the knife and the key, girl." My lips thinned as I glared up at him, but I remained stubborn, clenching the knife for dear life as he reached towards me slowly, making a quick slash at his hand threateningly but was promptly caught by the forearm with his other hand.

Panic surged up my insides icily as my left hand let go of the cell key and yanked through the bars to grasp at his left wrist while he held my arm, squeezing it threateningly as I hadn't dropped the knife yet. Taking a short breath I braced myself against the bars and kicked at his closest leg until he took a long step forwards and mashed me into the corner between the bars and the wall with his knee. Unable to move my legs and only one arm now I watched as his free hand gripped the safe edge of the steak knife and yanked it out of my white knuckled grip easily enough, forcing my lips to twitch in frustration.

"So you don't want a roll I guess, that can always come later darlin'. Most women prefer dinner first, at least." He gave me a smirk and I stared up at him, no smartass remarks coming to mind for once. Dragging the edge of the knife under one of his thick fingernails he flicked some dirt out from under it as he held me there, waiting for something.

Closing my eyes for a moment before opening them and looking back up at him with a small glare. "You can let me go, I clearly can't do anything. In the face of choosing life or death I think you understand that I choose life." He nodded slowly, knowing that much about me at least. Backing his leg off me and letting go of my once again sore arm, bringing it to my chest and rubbing at it with my hand as I stepped past him towards the sink despondently.

I heard the plate and utensils being lifted from the floor and the sound of the cell opening and closing, his voice casual "best put on a smiley face next time you meet that commander, darlin'. You keeping in the good graces of others is important right now, if you do really cherish that life of yours." Nodding slowly my shoulders slumping in a defeated way as I went back to my bed, laying on my side and facing the wall once again. Listening to his footfalls get farther away until they faded into nothing, the game had changed but the goal was still the same: Survive.

Sleep came easy, the day was no less draining than the last few had been and my body simply shut down. When I awoke it felt like such a short time later, the room seemed brighter and the familiar jailer banging his nightstick against the bars seemed more friendly than usual. "Today is the big day Mara! Hope you slept well, get your ass in gear woman!"

Leaping from my bed with a strange excitement surging in my stomach, what was happening? I exited the cell and followed the man, words I wanted to say didn't seem to come out, so I shrugged and kept silent. Soon we were traveling through a darkened part of the ship I had not traveled; everything seemed antiquated in comparison to the brighter newer looking hallways of before.

"This ship has been built upon for many years, she's a pretty old bird, and this is the oldest portion. But it still works as good as new!" The jailer patted a wall rather affectionately as we came to the end of the hall, an incredibly sturdy looking door barring the way. He stepped aside and motioned for me to approach, smiling and giving me a crisp salute that I wondered at.

Stepping towards the heavy door I listened to the sound of grinding gears and moaning metal, watching as a red light lit up and the massive door folded back into the floor and ceiling, making me gape a bit at the sheer thickness of the metal. Stepping inside tentatively I found myself in a dark spherical looking room, the doors grinding shut behind me with a note of finality that made my heart race.

In the center of the room was a dimly illuminated place to stand, a cybernetic voice chiming in unison with my thoughts 'step on to the platform.' Blinking dumbly I followed suit, pressing my foot into one slipper-like spot and then the other, both jerking down suddenly and locking in I realized. Cybernetic voice again, factual and without emotion 'Remain still.' There was nowhere to go, nothing to do but hold still like it said I found.

Listening intently, I heard the room begin to hum and whirr with machinery, the floor beneath me giving a small jerk before starting to rise up, bringing me several feet above the base floor until it came to an abrupt halt while I stared owlishly into nothing. A monitor came to life in front of me, I focused on reading it as two mechanical arms grasped my wrists and positioned my arms outwards, vaguely I felt air shifting around me from the mechanical arms springing to life, but I felt more exposed. Looking down quickly I saw my bra and my pants, blinking in confusion as I saw metal-looking implants in my skin.

Face jerking back up to read the screen as my heart rate rose into a thundering panic, or perhaps that was the sound of the machine around me charging up and roaring to life, more mechanical arms approaching as I held still, bringing metal pieces with them. Jerking as a metal plate connected with my chest and vaguely feeling a connection to the implants I looked at, the monitor read: Mara Lukaine. Convict. Traitor. Sentence: Military Duty. Status: Active.

"What?" I blurted as I felt heavy metal covering my body like a blanket, large steel shoulders being placed atop mine and snapping into place, a cold voice in my ear coming over a comm. Mara Lukaine, your first duty is to return to Habis and extinguish the remaining rebel life forms. My ears rang as the comm went silent, eyes wide in terror as the cybernetic voice rang out clearly: Prepare for landing.

Without warning I was flung with a jerk and landed heavily on the ground in my new suit, clenching a large rifle and looking around. A very clear clanging sound started ringing in my ears as I stared in horror at my own home in flames in front of me, bodies of people I never knew scattered through the grass, dead. My eyes opened as I flew upwards with a start, letting out a startled "Guh!" noise as I looked around rapidly, noting the jailer had been banging on the bars with a quirked brow and a distinctly annoyed look.

"Wake up sunshine, time to go." Still recovering from the shock of my dream I numbly got out of the bed and shambled towards the bars as they opened for me, dread sinking into my mind- was that my fate? A weapon against the people I lived around my whole life? Against people of other worlds who were being wrongly attacked? Dark thoughts addled my resolve and I felt my mind slipping into that black depression I had fought against these past few days viciously.

As I walked with the jailer I felt like we were shrouded in fog, not registering other people as I followed the path, praying that it didn't lead to those dark halls. To my surprise we ended up in a room with a long table and many chairs, conference room it seemed? There were only a few men present, four or so, all of which looked important in their own way.

"Miss Lukaine, sit." A man sitting at the far back end of the table intoned, his military cut hair completely white with age and his face weathered with time, his suit decorated with many marks and badges that I did not know the significance of. I pulled out a chair not so far away from the group and sat down, looking at them and clasping my hands together in my lap, the amount of glares and even stares seemed about 50/50 I figured, maybe I had a chance.

"Officer Findlay has informed me that he believes you are an innocent and should be given a fair chance aboard this ship and with the confederacy after the destruction of your home. You will be required to work on this ship under Mr. Findlay's surveillance and you will be given appropriate quarters until we convene at a later date and decide on whether or not you are a spy." I nodded slowly in my understanding, the other men staying silent as the aged man continued.

"That is all for now, you will be shown to Officer Findlay and he will handle your assignment. Good luck." My mouth felt dry and my lips barely responded to my will as I slowly stood and spoke "Thank you sir, your trust is not misplaced." He made a dismissive gesture and I turned to leave the way I came, nearly bumping into the jailor as I came through the doorway, looking up at him and intoning casually "well that went better than I thought it would, I am to go see Officer Findlay?" I fought hard to keep my sarcastic nature in check, but managed to keep it out of my tone.

"Yeah, follow me and hurry up; this is cutting into my break." Rolling my eyes slightly I fell into line behind him "I feel yah." Our trip felt lengthy as I strode behind him, having to lengthen my gait to keep up, eventually we came up a familiar elevator and approached the communal bathing and clothing room once again if I remembered right, but leaning against the wall beside the door was Findlay, who the jailer nodded to and immediately stalked off to enjoy his remaining break time, leaving us standing there looking at one another casually. A slow grin twisted his lips around the cigar as he let out a low chuckle, I did not like the sound of it.

"Got a job that suits you just right darlin', but first you are gonna ditch that convict crap." Jerking his thumb back at the doorway and tossing me something on a chain, I caught it deftly and tilted my head slightly to look at it, thumbing the single tag and looking over my name typed into it, frowning briefly before slipping it on and feeling its minimal weight resting on my chest. "Use the tag at the clothing dispenser and wash yourself because you stink more than most of the men on this ship." My eyes narrowed at him as I stalked past, purposely giving him a discreet jab in the side as I bumped into him and slipped into the door before he could retaliate.

I took my sweet time bathing this time, scrubbing every bruise and fingering out the last flecks of glass that were now protruding more from my back as my skin tried to grow them out. Finding a comb I brushed through my hair after drying and approached the machine with more confidence than before, pulling my tag off and looking at the back of it curiously, looking at the imprinted numbers I shrugged and tried running it over the scanning section after hitting the button. Another scan flashed over me and I looked down to the clothing dispenser to see a standard looking set of military clothing and black undershirt.

Slipping on my new clothing I did my belt up and looked over myself in the mirror, adjusting things around until it looked proper and felt right. Nodding to myself slowly I slipped my tags back on, tossed my drying hair to my back and strode towards the door with new purpose. Before I got to the door I noted another rack with a pair of boots and socks, blinking and laughing slightly I took a few moments to put those on as well, bare feet wouldn't do anymore.

Stepping out of the door I looked to where Findley was leaning and smirked at his frowning expression, which appeared to wordlessly say "Women". I felt nice after the shower and a bit cocky as was my tendency, grinning up at him as I fell into step beside him. "I guess we're gonna be the best of comrades now huh, pal?" grinning broadly as he made a snorting noise and intoned sarcastically "right, steak knife kid, get ready for the time of your life." Lip pinching to the side into a tight line I went silent, maybe he was picking up the wit from me.

"Are you shitting me?" I asked incredulously as we stood in a large training room, mats, benches, weights and various exercise equipment across the entire room, watching both male and female soldiers mingling and exercising together, the room abuzz with conversations as I looked back towards Findlay with a scowl. "You'll be supplying them with water to drink and towels." His grin was nothing less than shit eating triumph, I decided. A long arm passing my field of view and pointing towards the towels stacked up neatly beside several water coolers, his voice taking on a commanding tone and I could tell he was enjoying it severely. "Get going private!"

As I walked through the room passing out water and towels to those who gestured towards me, sweat tricking down the back of my neck, the room was fucking hot with all the bodies mingling and heating up with exercise, even with the fans blowing down from the ceiling mercilessly. A vaguely familiar voice called to me, quite jovial really. "Looks like we know who won round 3! Hahah!" My eyes narrowed in agitation and I turned my baleful gaze on the person who dared make fun of me, hitting the offending marine like a ton of bricks. Immediately I recognized his hooked nosed face, cropped brown hair and cigarette, he was tall and wiry looking and I sized him up pointedly before curling my lips into one hell of a forced smile "Need some water? Towel? Ass kicking perhaps?"

"Now, now sugar, baby cheeks. No need to be getting uppity with me, I'm innocent after all. I'll take a towel though, and a little back rub." He winked as my lip spasmed, taking some effort to still it as I pulled a folded towel from my shoulder and gestured with a fake smile for him to turn around. "My pleasure" He intoned laughingly, other eyes were on us now, some laughter again as they thought I had been brought down so far, and I felt what respect they may have for me dwindling rapidly, not for long though I thought.

Stepping forwards briskly I tossed the towel over his bare shoulder and clenching my teeth launched my boot into his ass cheek violently, knocking him forwards onto his face to the uproarious laughter of the gym. He flailed a moment before getting up to his feet, his mangled cigarette falling to the ground as he whipped around to face me, a nasty little burn on his cheek where the cherry rested, eyes flashing death as his teeth bared. "Bitch, I'm gonna…" holding up a finger for silence which oddly enough worked, I smiled sweetly at him "stop smoking? The good Officer Findlay experienced something similar with a cigar, I recall. That stuff will kill you." I made a cringing face for him, touching my lips in feigned concern.

"Move on, Mark!" one of the few women in the area called out to him pointedly, and I tilted my head slightly, smiling at his violent expression. He started walking towards me, shifting his path to go past me and I heard his words faintly just between him and me; "You'll pay for that later." I shot back quickly before he got out of earshot, my voice low "I haven't finished making you pay in the first place, Mark."

Licking my lips and standing there for a minute before the gym began to fall back into its normal routine, the conflict no longer heavy in the air, but now in the conversations instead. I returned to passing out water and towels as was my job well into the day until what felt like well into the evening, my legs dragging as I came to a stop beside the water cooler, taking a drink for myself as the gym was silent but for a few soldiers not on duty. Heavy footfalls approaching from the entrance caught my attention as I lifted my tired eyes to the approaching Findlay, he didn't look tired at all.

"Shifts over Lukaine, time to mingle with the crew, don't worry they already love you…" He added in a bitter tone that I caught easily enough, eyeing his expression which was thoughtful. Beckoning me to follow after him I did so, feeling like a zombie it was expressed through my tired exterior and shuffling steps, forced to move faster to keep up with his longer gait.


	4. You Tricked Me

Running a hand through my hair tiredly as I followed into the familiar recreation room, glad to be cooled off as I lowered my hand, the din quieting only slightly as I kept behind Tychus. Following him to a circular table near the bar with three seats, I took one as he took another and we waited for service. Idly fingering the frequently scrubbed surface of the table I glanced from him and through the room, returning other curious looks and some less friendly ones as I came to stare at the waiter standing beside me.

"Beer" Tychus intoned, to which I chimed "same, big glass though" making expansive gestures with my hands and receiving a smirk from the waiter as he walked off to get the order. "Big glass, huh, drink much darlin'?" Shaking my head I looked up at him and chuckled "no, but there is now a bar that has been set, and I wont go below it. I feel the respect of the people on the ship will help my position more than just ass kissing some crusty old leaders."

He shrugged, which I returned in kind before being nearly obscured behind the biggest mug I had ever seen, topped with white foam, leaving me grinning up at the waiter before sliding it to the side so I could actually see Tychus. I was about to resume the conversation, fingers curling into the handle of my mug, when I saw the man now known as Mark approaching with what was decidedly a drunken gait." Why yah hangin' with the bitch, Tychus? Feel a bit safer now that she got yah dick wet?" grating my teeth I glared up at the man, lips half curled into a grin at the thought.

Tychus quirked a brow at his squad member, frowning "Drunk off your ass Mark, you know I have to watch her either way. Especially after she pissed you off it seems, maybe you should head to quarters and sleep it off." He intoned casually, apparently this wasn't an uncommon thing for him to be experiencing. "Nah, I got a bettah idea now." His glare focusing on me as I took a small drink from my massive mug, brow quirked as I returned his gaze evenly "When people got a problem wit one anodah, they go to the combat room and sort they shit out. You can't say no, eitha."

"Seriously, Mark? Gonna pull this shit right now?" Agitation was clear in Tychus' tone as he sparked up a cigar, taking a pull from it and glaring at Mark. I stood up from my chair demurely, smiling darkly "I wouldn't plan on declining such an invitation either way, seems fair…" Din of the room quieting as ears focused on our conversation, Mark slapping his hands together with a grin of his own, making a flourishing gesture to Tychus. "Lead dey way then, watch dog."

Drumming a finger on the tabletop a couple times before standing with us, taking a moment to admire being dwarfed, albeit by just about everyone on the ship. I fell into place with the two men as they started walking, Tychus' voice low and heated at the other man, I did not pay attention to the words that passed between them as we walked but to the people who started funneling after us and the direction we were going.

Low buzzing conversation followed us as we moved through the ship, others joining us on our journey, making a line towards the gym I realized before veering past its large doorways towards another area with what appeared to be an arena completely surrounded by viewing glass. Racks of various hand to hand weapons were lined up around this and questions entered my mind as I looked sharply at the two men I walked with. "This is with weaponry?" I intoned, interrupting their low toned agitated conversation, Tychus looking down at me with a frown as Mark piped up in a particularly pleased tone "Yes, girl, you get to choose what we use."

I felt a spike of fear shoot through my guts, not one drunken slur from his lips, looking sharply up at his face, he was grinning in his sobriety. I was tricked. My voice falling to a whisper, directed at him but not really meant to be heard as I strode towards the racks, looking them over "tricky mother fucker. Let's see what you got."

Tapping my fingertips along the hilts of various weaponry I had never even seen before, let alone knew how to use, I came to the end of the rack and looked down at a pair of knives, nodding slowly as I gripped one by the hilt and pulled it up, feeling its heavy weight and looking at its lovingly sharpened edge. People were filling the room and encircling the arena as I slowly looked towards Tychus and Mark, nodding slightly and watching their reactions; Tychus' jaw tightening visibly as Marks lips curled into a bright grin, striding over to the rack and picking up the other knife, giving it a pointedly practiced twirl in his hand before looking down at me "Fine by me."

He walked to the left, I noted there was two doors into the room, the other at the opposite end which I started to walk to with a sinking feeling, bumping into Tychus' hand as he stopped me and leaned down to murmur "He is my squad's hand to hand expert, for your information. Nice fucking job making him mad, whatever the hell you did." Clenching my jaw I shoved his hand off me pointedly and strode towards the other door, getting a white knuckle grip on the long knife as the door slid open for me, locking shut behind me with a note of finality.

"Southpaw, eh?" He intoned casually as he played with his knife, watching my reaction no doubt. I was holding the knife in my left hand and looked down at it briefly, flexing my fingers around the hilt and murmuring in the otherwise silent room "Ambidextrous, really. How far do you intend to take this, I wonder?" tilting my head slightly and focusing on him, feeling the blinders coming down.

"It goes until someone isn't moving, girl." He smirked, the intention I felt was pretty clear. Nodding slowly I licked and bit my lips a moment before grinning broadly "I hoped you'd say that." Then the dance began, we both started to stride towards one another, the walls beginning to thump as people began to chant and clap their hands against the base of the glass. It was like a heartbeat that my own started to thrum to, within the moment we became about three feet from one another we struck simultaneously, me low and him high. I didn't catch the knee coming up until it was too late, knocking me in the side of the head and taking my slice off course.

My face snapping up and bouncing off the glass I felt an increase in the thumping and briefly saw a smear of blood across it as I thrust off the wall with my leg, leaning backwards as his knife flew past my chest and clinked off the glass, dancing out of his range quickly with a ragged breath. Giving my head a shake, the cut above my brow sending a drip of blood flying off to the cold floor as he let out a confident laugh at me, coming back in fast with one hand partially stretched out for grappling and the other weaving with the knife, I ran in quickly and as he lunged stepped and leaned back to the side, taking a stab with my own knife as his cut a clean slice into my shirt at stomach level, him receiving a similar mark along his left side at rib height.

Recovering quickly I didn't give him the good grace of getting his bearings again, charging after his back and switching the dagger to my right, ramming the hilt of it into the middle of his back alongside his spine which made him jerk forwards in pain with a yell. I anticipated him angrily jerking around and concealing a straight forward stab towards my vitals, catching his wrist in between my side and my arm, capturing it long enough to bring my knife downwards and strike the meat of his bicep deeply along the side, breaking away fast before he could get a grip on me I stumbled back several feet, fingering the long cut across my stomach with a frown. "BITCH" he bellowed as I deftly unbuttoned the front of my outfitted shirt, stripping it off to be in my sleeveless black undershirt, him following suit quickly.

His blood met the ground as mine had, and I smiled at him. "Tychus said you were the hand to hand expert in his squad, so is his team the ones assigned to beating up children?" The glass thundered around us with laughter, I supposed there was some kind of speaker letting everyone hear what was said after that reaction. "I was just gonna make you wish you were dead, but now…" He intoned darkly as he swiped blood from his arm and I did the same to my forehead, important to keep that out of my eyes I thought.

"We're here, bring it." I whispered, setting my jaw as I ran towards him and him to me, colliding and grabbing for purchase on one another while avoiding jabs and stabs with the knives. As his shot past my head I sprung up and rammed my forehead into his nose to hear a satisfying crunch as his knife dug into the skin of my shoulder, forcing a sharp cry from me as I stumbled back and blinked rapidly trying to recover my sense, luckily I had addled him just as bad as I did myself and I saw his hooked nose sitting sideways on his face. Blood running in rivulets into my shirt as it did down his lips and chin, I grinned and whispered "not too late to beg."

Licking his lips I saw his dark eyes lock onto me, he didn't appreciate that. Partially crouching down I settled into a defensive stance to weather his coming assault. Holding my knife downwards with the blade facing away from my arm I fell into a shielding position and he charged forwards, yelling out an angry roar, my voice shouting out to mingle with his as his fatal stab to the chest went skidding along the flat of the knife on my arm and sliced a portion of my elbow clean off, my fist clenching and reaching up to grasp for his throat as he curled over me, his free hand grabbing my already sore throat and clenching in return.

My arm trembled from the force I was putting on his muscled throat while his was more firm and steady, straightening up into a standing position and lifting me up on display for everyone else to see, the glass thundering as the end approached. I kept my death grip on his neck as he tried to pry me outwards, my legs jerking sharply as I felt the lack of blood and air flow taking me down quickly. I did the only logical thing at the time, and as my steel toed boot met his groin his eyes bugged and his bloody lips formed a big 'O', dropping me to my feet where I gasped for breath and watched him still standing but curling down and attempting to recover from the solid genital mashing, his face flush from me letting go of his neck as much as my own was.

Anger flooded through me, white hot and uncontrolled as I felt like I couldn't see, eyes wide as I took a step forwards into his space and shot my knee up into his face with as much force as I could muster, my voice all but a demonic wailing "DON'T" pulling my fist back and striking him in the chest as he was bending over backwards from the impact to his busted face "FUCK" as he landed on his ass I continued my stride, one foot resting at the side of his head to the left as his knife clattered to the floor uselessly, the other resting beside his right elbow as I bellowed into his face, spittle flying "WITH ME!" he was gasping for air through his mouth as my dagger rested on his throat, seeing red and ready to end this. I heard the nearest doorway slide open and the truly deafening chanting and cheering from outside assaulted my ears, leaving me dumbstruck for long enough to be grabbed under the arm and lifted from my quarry.

Knife pried from my blood slicked fingers I felt numb as the adrenaline started to wear off abruptly, registering that it was Tychus holding me under the arm and looking me over as an on duty medic strolled in and over to Mark who was wheezing on the floor and still cupping his jewels. Blinking slowly I tried to shake him off my arm for a moment, looking around dazedly as I spotted the portion of my elbow stuck to the ground, reaching down and picking it up, looking over the flesh and bone that was cleaved off of my body with a small frown. Returning to him and looking up at him for the first time since the fight started, I smirked, blood dripping into my eye and blinding it forcing me to blink and look away to rub it.

I let him lead me along, unhearing of all the commotion around me until it slowly faded out and it was just our dull thudding footfalls, him still holding me under the arm and me whisking along barely on the ground. Finding my voice I grated "I can walk, just lead on." He looked down at me sharply and let go with a small jerk that sent a wave of pain up and down my injured arm, leaving me cringing and following after his longer strides.

"While I hope I didn't entirely cripple your squad member, I think it ended well enough." I tried to make light conversation, swallowing as we walked back into the recreational area, the bar and room almost completely empty save for the few people who missed what was happening. I saw him walking back to our original table where our drinks remained and my lips curled into a slow smile, landing heavily in my chair and curling my blood caked hands around the mug, thankful for a long pull at it.

He was puffing his cigar and leaning forwards across the table slightly, hand curled around his own drink as he looked me over pointedly before speaking in measured tones "I don't know how you beat him down, nut shot or no nut shot, but while that will raise you in the eyes of others, those crusty old fucks you mentioned not wanting to suck up to? What do you think they are going to think when a civilian beats one of their best hand to hand combatants? You just put yourself in a bad position girl. Hell, I'm not sure if I believe you are a civilian now either." My brows furrowed at the implication, licking foam from my lips as I considered what he said.

"So I was meant to lie down and get my ass beat no questions asked? I think you underestimate what a person can do when they fear for their life. Which surprises me, haven't you ever been in a situation like that?"

Tilting my head and looking at him questioningly, matching my tone. His lips were frowning around the cigar as it glowed, making a general gesture with his hand as his arm rested on the table "there are limits, you can't just pull knowledge out of your ass and make something from nothing. So tell me, how did you learn this huh?"

I leaned back in my chair slightly, cradling the huge mug in my good hand as blood dribbled onto the ground from my partially severed elbow" I took some wrestling in high school, did pretty good, stopped after that though. I read a lot more about it than I really did it, along with other hand to hand combat. Knowledge is there, the experience isn't. You could even go to my home if it is still in tact and see all my books."

I shrugged, answering his question the best I could. Watching his critical gaze, the slow lifting of his eyebrows and upwards curling of his lips, promptly followed by a low chuckling that ended in a good strong laugh on his part, my eyebrows shooting up at his mirth, "is it so hard to believe? That is just how it is I have answered as truthfully as I can." Shaking his head and holding onto his cigar a moment as he took a long pull from his dramatically lowered mug, swallowing and chuckling again "my right hand man got his ass beat by a book worm." Rolling my eyes I took a long drink from my own mug, barely having dented it, licking foam from my lips as I swallowed "I'm quite active, thank you."

"Sure sugar, I don't know if the commanders will believe you to be honest, but for what it is worth I do anyway." Not feeling particularly reassured, a more important matter passed through the quickly rising fog of my mind, my stomach feeling rather ill and my head light. "It is not going to really matter if I don't see a medic right about nowww…" my face falling into the table and familiar blackness greeting me warmly.

Waking up in pain was becoming a routine that I was not very pleased with, as my senses slowly came back I noted before my eyes opened that there was no longer the rank odor of the holding cell, and my bed felt kind of nice. Opening my eyes slowly I glanced around, unsure of what I would see. I saw other beds on either side of me, the one beside me with another sleeping person I couldn't make out in my most likely drugged haze, the other one empty.

Swallowing and trying to wet my dry mouth a bit before slowly sitting up to get a better look around, I lifted my stiff left arm above my warm blanket and tilted my head to look at my elbow, apparently it had been sewn back on, to that I grimaced as I had never liked the idea of being stitched and was thankful for being passed out. Raising my uninjured arm up I gingerly felt along my forehead and felt a couple stitches there, then down my neck to my shoulder and felt many more, my lips curled downwards in a prominent frown as I half closed my eyes and resumed looking around. I saw a nurse then, croaking out "nurse, how long have I been here?"

Getting her attention she strode over and took a quick look over the medical chart at the base of my bed "you were taken from the recreation room having passed out from blood loss, you've been here for two days." I let out a little groan of displeasure at the thought "plenty of time then, can I get on my way? I'm feeling fine enough albeit stiff." Her lips creased in a small frown of their own as she looked through the chart quickly before answering "I'll contact Officer Findlay to come pick you up then, you are under surveillance and cannot be left unattended."

Rolling my eyes I nodded slowly and chuckled, "don't know my way around anyways." Leaning back down I shut my eyes in the meantime as I listened to the nurse striding away to get in contact with Findlay, I mulled over what might have happened after my passing out and chuckled at the thoughts, why the hell would he care? He called the nurses and that was that, I was certain. Well at least he did that much, you'd be dead if he didn't after all, I mused to myself for some time, thoughts wandering the line between coherent and not as the drugs that hazed my mind slowly receded.

Lifting my good arm I rubbed my weepy eyes tiredly, listening to approaching footsteps as I blinked a few times for good measure, looking to Tychus as he walked over briskly, giving my condition a one over for himself before smirking and looking at the other bed ridden patient. "Looks like you won, he hasn't done much other than cry about his nose when conscious." Sitting up gingerly I turned my stiff neck to look at the patient, realizing it was Mark as a slow grin came unbidden to my lips. "Serves him, lets get out of here. Hell, you never did show me my new room?"

His smirk left me frowning again, "not quite a new room I'm afraid sugar, my room mate was booted out since you are under surveillance, I'm sure you'll survive." My lips forming a thin line as I considered him, turning my legs over the side of the bed and standing slowly, doing a big stretch until I felt the pull on my stitches and fell back to a normal position. "Right, that'll be dandy I'm sure. Let's go."

Vaguely I realized that I had been changed out of my filthy cut up clothing and into fresh ones, obviously a nurse would do that I thought, and I felt thankful as we strode through the ship towards the living quarters. "Don't they segregate the male and female population? Does not sound terribly militaristic to me." He shrugged, "pulled a few legs, didn't think you'd get along with whatever other woman that would be assigned to watch you." I tilted my head slightly in silent agreement, I hadn't met very many of them yet but it was a fair assumption.

As we arrived in long corridors lined with doors, passing a security check before hand, we came to a room with a small image of a partially naked woman on the door, immediately I associated the image with the one on his mech's shoulder and laughed quietly. He looked over at me with a frown as the door slid open and we stepped inside, I wasn't sure what to expect. Bed to the left, bed to the right, small kitchen table with two chairs deeper in with the standard small fridge, sink and stove, a corridor to the left that surely lead to the washroom, maybe even a shower I thought. Otherwise it struck me as military clean, which I was thankful for as he gestured to the right across from me "that one is yours sugar, you got the day off still so get comfy."

I hadn't really registered what he said, maybe it was the drugs still wearing off but I found myself staring along his acutely muscled forearm and thick hand I was already familiar with, reaching up to rub my neck slightly at the memory before I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder where he bumped me, letting out a strangled 'urk' as I turned my head sharply to him "what?" His arm was lowering to his side as he looked down at me with a frown, he grasped my uninjured shoulder and leaned down to look in my eyes, to which my eyebrows rose in confusion while waiting for an answer. "Ah, drugs haven't worn off yet, shame." He smirked and straightened up, using his grip on my shoulder to turn me towards the bed and gave me a prompt push over to it.

Making an unappreciative noise I rested my hands on the side of the bed and felt nauseous, deciding he was indeed correct as I slowly crawled onto it and to my not-so-sore side, eyes closing immediately.


	5. What Do You See Now?

Hello everyone! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far, I plan on adding more depth to the characters as it progresses. This is the first time I've ever put up a story for other people to read and I hope you'll give me a review to tell me what you think, I've always picked away at my story until I no longer had motivation to try and post it. Anonymous reviews are available, I think.

* * *

It had to be well past sleeping hours, the sound of snoring woke me up from my dreamless sleep, rolling my legs off the side of the bed and sitting up to stare across the room at the source of the noise, frowning in thought. A particularly loud snore made me cringe; certainly I wouldn't be getting back to sleep with that going on, never mind having slept for a couple days to start with. Sighing quietly I tossed my blanket aside which I paused to think about for a moment, I never did go under it before passing out, looking down at the floor I could not see for a moment as I considered that before slowly standing up.

Moving as fast as I dared I crept towards the left side of the room, lightly bumping into the end of his bed before correcting myself and going to the small hall that lead to the bathroom. Feeling along the walls with my hands to protect myself from further collisions I finally grasped the frame of the door and quietly opened it up to go do my business in the dark, which I considered an impressive feat. By the time I got out of there, thankful that the flush of the toilet was pretty quiet all things considered, I stood in the hallway with a frown slowly tugging the corners of my lips down.

There was no more snoring, no noise at all but the beating of my heart suddenly rising in my ears. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness; however you just can't see anything if there is no light to begin with. Biting my lip I kept my right hand to the wall and started to slowly walk back to the bed, pausing and blinking as I felt the air shifting around me I sighed audibly "sneaking does not suit you."

His voice was above me like usual, but you take more notice of these things when deprived of a sense, "where am I then?" rolling my eyes I started walking more relaxed but still slow "behind me to the left, what are you chasing me around for anyways?" Fingers curling around the corner I let it go and launched myself in the general direction of my bed before pausing and wincing as a meaty hand planted on my stitched shoulder, holding me in place effectively.

"Can't say I trust you wandering around while I'm sleeping in the same room darlin', but now that you woke me up it is a good time for this." I cringed as he started to steer me away from the bed and to the left towards the table, him knowing his own room in the dark wasn't too big a surprise. "While I admit it is very effective, clenching the stitches just isn't necessary." I was relieved when he shifted his hand off the sore shoulder and rested it on the back of my neck, listening to a chair pulling out before being pushed down in its general direction.

"Jesus, I just wanted to take a piss, what is this about?" Resting my hands on the table I closed my eyes and listened to him shuffling into the other chair, his feet bumping mine as we found our places in the dark. "Matter of fact, why not turn a light on?" he jabbed my hand pointedly for silence to which I made a grumping noise as he spoke, voice lowering "listen girl, I've been watching your ass since you got on this ship, your doe-eyed ass would be a blood stain on that pretty little porch of yours if it wasn't for me." My brows furrowing, he seemed to be prepared for my retaliation though and drove on over me.

"When you were sent to that interrogation room, commander Larkin who is head of defense in this facility, wanted to use less than friendly methods to get whatever information he wanted out of you. He was ordered not to and I was assigned to accompany you to make sure that he did not do it anyway, you get what I'm sayin' girly?" I was frowning as I listened to him, confusion would have been evident on my face were it not pitch black in the room. "Every step you've taken on this rig has been a dangerous one and I've pulled you out of the fire every time, when you first fought me in the rec room? Yeah, playing with you, honestly thought you'd kick my ass?"

"Steak knife in the cell? Saw your foot with the knife and wanted to see where you thought that would go, could have snapped your neck before you did anything kid. Only time I haven't outright stepped in was when you fought Mark, so if you don't mind" he pronounced the last two words slowly for me, with emphasis. "I'd like you to be more amiable to me before I decide you really aren't worth my time."

My eyes were watering against my will, feeling my pride burning as I glared to where I figured his face was, steeling myself to make sure my voice didn't crack before speaking. "What did you see when you were coming to my home?" there was thoughtful silence before he answered "I saw a woman reading a book, trying to hide her fear of what was coming. She was brave." Licking my lips I shifted in my seat slightly, tilting my head back and half closing my eyes as I considered his words a moment, "and what do you see right now?" a quicker answer, laced with confusion "nothing?"

There was a meaty slap sound as I punched the center of his chest with my good arm, my knuckles creaking in protest, waiting for his reaction as I slowly withdrew my hand. My hand only got perhaps two inches towards its destination before it was caught in his and brought right back to his chest which was decidedly bare. "Do you always hit the men you like?" he was chuckling as he forced my fingers apart and put my hand flat on his chest, my stunned silence made him chuckle more as I felt a burning in my cheeks and in more primal parts of myself.

"Don't think I haven't seen your stares, so do most men run away when you hit them?" he was standing up with my captured hand and I followed suit if only so I wasn't forcefully lifted out of my chair, my eyes widened and looking up at where his face was. My voice was ragged as I forced my words out, "usually yes." He was chuckling again, the sensation of it vibrating through my hand as he guided me back towards the beds, his in particular.

We came to a pause at the base of his bed and I felt like I was back in the gym, burning up from the heat of many exercising bodies, a trickle of sweat going down my neck as I held my breath, feeling him leaning over to bring his face close to mine, voice in my ear low and undeniably hot. "I won't be running." All at once I was let go and turned towards my own bed, hearing him laying down in his as another kind of heat flushed through me- frustration, anger. "See you in a couple hours."

His words burned through my mind as I woodenly crawled back into my bed, brimming with many conflicting emotions. Morning came too soon and I felt the covers thrown from my already clothed body, eliciting an unhappy groan from me, "hmm, do that again" came the response to which I scowled and forced myself to come crawling off the bed onto my feet, blearily staring at a muscled and tattooed back as he pulled his black shirt on. Eyes wide an owlish I realized he had paused with it half way down and I resisted the temptation to outright kick him as I was still fuming from last night, stomping past him to the bathroom I vaguely heard his chuckling as I closed the door and went about figuring out how to bathe with stitches.

After eating a breakfast in what I'd consider uncomfortable silence as Findlay grinned at me the entire time he escorted me to the gym and my day began. My fight with Mark had apparently won me more respect than I thought it would initially, as people treated me with courtesy when I dished out the towels and water, and I made light conversation getting to know more names and faces. At one point during the day I saw at the opposite end of the room commander Larkin lifting weights, somehow his eyes caught mine and I felt his glare cool me off easily, I very pointedly avoided him with Findlay's words at the back of my mind.

In the evening I was sitting on a bench beside a woman I came to know as Jetta who was actually the shuttle pilot of Findlay's unit. "When I came back to see what the buzz was over the comm system I saw you in the mech's fist, you looked like shit!" We both laughed and I ran my hand through my hair while talking "felt like it too, I assure you." Two sets of eyes looked up to Findlay as he approached, looking rather amused.

"Jetta, I did not think you'd be the one to befriend this character, of all people." I smirked and listened to their conversation, standing up and stretching slowly "yeah well, anyone who doesn't take shit from Mark is good in my book, Tychus." They both laughed and I shook my head with a smile. "Well, we're off duty if you want but we aren't heading to the rec room this time." She frowned and shook her head "that's a shame I got a poker game to get to, maybe another night." Nodding I offered my hand for a brisk shake and waved her off "good to meet you."

Watching Jetta walk out of sight before turning my eyes to Findlay I scratched my neck and queried "where to then? I saw commander Larkin earlier today, but I managed to avoid him." Making a dismissive gesture he turned from me and started walking over to the exercise equipment, gesturing to a weight lifting bench. "Haven't gotten my daily exercise done in a few days, spot me" I looked at him incredulously as he started stacking weights onto the barbell, "what? I can't even lift the barbell with this stitched up shoulder, let alone pull your metric ass ton one when you puss out and it falls on you."

"Puss out?" he inquired in an exaggerated hurt tone "just shut up and spot me darlin'." My eyes narrowed as I stepped over and he heaved the bar into its holding place, taking his seat on the bench and lying back under it I looked down at his face with a decidedly sarcastic look, no words needed as he gripped the bar with both hands practicedly. My eyes were glued on his biceps as they bulged when the bar came down and stretched when he forced it back up, mesmerized until I caught his eyes looking all too knowing at my ogling.

Lips pinching into a tight line for a moment before I started up again, "I was thinking about my future on this ship, if I have one when the commanders have made their decision. What kind of job could I have if any?" not really expecting an answer as he heaved the bar up and down, my eyes casually looked over all of him as I continued. "Jetta is a pilot, seems kind of interesting, but the idea of being personally defenseless has never settled with me." Quirking a brow as he grunted out "just read some books darlin', works fine for you." Even though he was strained to talk I caught the dripping sarcasm and made a threatening fist gesture at him.

"You are particularly vulnerable right now, I'd hate for that bar to slip and catch you in your fool head. God knows you need all the brains you have left." I smiled sweetly as he frowned up at me in mid-bench. My eyebrows rose high and my eyes narrowed as I looked around conspiratorially before grinning broadly down at him noting the coast was clear, stepping around to the side of the bench beside him he made a questioning grunt as he did another rep.

"Running off? Told you to spot me darlin'." He mumbled in a strained tone, forced to look upwards so I was out of his field of vision, he did not anticipate the feeling of my fingertips brazenly sinking under his sweat dampened black shirt, I felt his muscles contracting into rocks and was forced to grin broadly as he made a strangled groan, pushing the heavy ass barbell back into its holder with haste as I pulled back and quickly stepped out of range, commenting in an innocent tone. "Looks like you are done to me."

Sitting up a bit too fast I heard the dull thunk of his forehead connecting with the bar, smiling evilly as he reached up to touch his forehead and forced himself to slide out from underneath the bar properly. All while I started briskly walking out of the room eager to escape any kind of retaliation he could manage in a room with nobody else in it. Not hearing his footfalls behind me I figured he was still sitting there as I was almost at the door, calling back in a singsong tone "frustration for frustration, yah fuck."

My pulse raced until I could only barely hear his rapid footfalls over my blood rushing, at which point I leapt forwards in a mad dash to the door that suddenly seemed all so very far away. There was no way he was catching me I thought, I was running at the speed of fucking light and thanked god my legs weren't as gimp as my left arm was! His footfalls were so close I took a panicked look over my good shoulder and stopped dead with a brief flailing of arms, he was gone.

Frozen in fear I stood there like a statue until I heard a brief clearing of the throat behind myself and leapt forwards, spinning around in the process and looking in shock at Tychus leaning against the doorway beside a clear blinking red light signaling it was locked. Taking a long pull from his cigar he tilted his head and rolled his shoulders slowly as I started backing away, he was sitting there lighting a cigar on the bench before coming to kick my ass I realized. "How-"my brief question was cut off as he intoned in a low voice, eyes narrowed and distinctly hungry looking "Not as slow as you thought, sugar."

"What are you going to do then huh?" I bit back at him defensively, still stepping backwards as he started to casually walk towards me, not rushed, and certainly a longer gait than my own. Huffing from my adrenaline fueled exertion I calmed my breathing down and started to look around, my bad arm clenched to my side and across my stomach as I sought for something to save me. "First, I planned on teaching you not to touch if you didn't plan on finishing." Puffing his cigar with a smirk as he followed along "second, I was going to make you finish what you started."

Planting my feet and frowning up at him I spoke in a heated tone, all while I felt that familiar burning sensation building up inside me, filling up my insides with its intensity. "I started this? You seem to have hit your head on the bar pretty hard and forgotten last night? Do you need a refresher?" His lip curled slightly around the cigar, pulling it from them as he got in close with me and leaned over, forcing me to crane my neck to keep my eyes on his.

"You seem to have forgotten the cell, never mind that wide eyed stare when you first saw me out of the sui-" his tirade was cut short as I leapt forward closing the small gap between us, my good arm curling up and my hand grasping the back of his neck as I sealed my lips around his violently. Tasting him and the traces of his cigar as I all but ravaged his lips, his eyes wide for a moment before his free hand curled down around my lower back and pressed my body into his more firmly, mouth parting as I nibbled on his lower lip and sought his tongue with my own for another kind of battle. Vaguely I registered the green flash of the door being unlocked and sliding open, unable to see the body of the person incoming but also completely uncaring as I felt my stomach grinding into his crotch and enjoying the feeling of his excitement while we traded tongues to suck on, my fingertips curling at the base of his neck.

"Please vacate the premises, only the recreation quarters are available at this hour." A cybernetic voice chimed behind Tychus so clearly it made me jump and him falter, both of us peeling away from one another hastily as I blinked owlishly, looking around him to the cyborg and nodding meekly. Straightening up Tychus turned around, one hand grasping my good shoulder firmly and starting to pull me after him as he barely acknowledged the robot, passing it with me in rapid tow. He let go of me as we exited the room, both of us straightening ourselves out briefly before walking along together at a slightly hurried pace towards the living quarters.

My insides were churning and I had no doubt that I still looked rather flushed, keeping my hair down and partially in my face to avoid any direct looks from people we may pass as we went towards our joint living quarters. I surged with relief as I vaguely took in the image of the decorated door opening and being yanked inside the dark room by the arm with a small 'eef' noise on my part. Lights remained off and I closed my eyes as I felt myself bent backwards and planted onto my bed, a rough hand yanking on my belt to undo it before diving into my pants and cupping my searing hot cunt, clenching it firmly and forcing a sharp gasp from my lips as my hips bucked upwards into his hand, the pressure he put on my pelvis with just his fingers was something amazing to me.

Curling my legs up to hook around his I squeezed at him and tried pulling him forwards to no avail, his fingers sinking past my panties and rubbing along my hole and clit casually while leaning over me and sealing his mouth over mine. Shaking fingers sliding down from his neck to desperately try and get under his shirt and feel along his back I felt his chuckling through my whole body while I squirmed on his hand. "Having a little trouble? Not to worry darlin', you'll get everything you want."

Letting out a frustrated moan I settled for letting go of him, biting his lips hungrily and hooking my fingers into my pants to pull them down all while he sank a finger inside my hot hole, voice falling off into a strangled groan as I held my breath and focused, getting my pants and panties down to where my body met his and giving up, if he wanted it off he'd yank it down the rest of the way I reasoned. While his right hand continued to play and dig into me roughly, his left came down to my chest and pressed me off of him and flat onto the bed with purpose. "You didn't strike me as the kind to take your time" I intoned heatedly, looking up at him as my hands went down to the edge of my black shirt and started pulling up, his hand moving from my chest to my exposed stomach and following up until it curled around one of my breasts and gave it a firm squeeze at the same time as he added a second finger into my dripping hole.

Gasping my head reflexively tossed back into the bed and my hips bucked into his hand, stars forming behind my eyes as I felt a familiar coiling in my stomach while he murmured, curling my bra into his fist and pulling it over my head causing me to wince at the unpleasant tugging feeling on the shoulder stitches. "Don't get tired on me now darlin', we're just getting started." I couldn't help but grin at him, my right hand going down to latch onto his belt buckle, beginning to undo it as I whispered breathlessly "if your pants aren't off in five seconds I'm going to fall asleep."

"You'd like to think you have that control don't you" he grinned in the dark, but I felt his hands leaving me feeling empty and cool, hearing the belt coming undone and the feel of his pants lowering against my legs. Lifting my legs I curled them towards my chest and finished pulling off my own pants and panties as the sound of his hitting the floor and being tossed aside echoed in the room, mine following shortly afterwards. Crawling backwards onto the bed I felt him following, the bed sinking with his weight where he placed his knees as I planted a hand on his shoulder, feeling the circular metal implant curiously before my legs were lifted and the weight of his were placed under mine, his midsection spreading me as he leaned over back to my lips where I felt his hot breath.

"Feel it." His teeth nipping my lips and leaving them to feel along my jaw and to my neck, enjoying the feel of his small stubble scraping my skin as I reached up with both hands. Meeting his iron stomach and feeling down at a painfully slow rate, when my fingers touched his more than ready cock my eyes widened slightly. Never before had I thought twice about a man's size, this was the moment that changed.

I curled my fists around it and felt him jerk into my hand and all but growl throatily at me in response. Sliding my hands up and down it, thumbing the wet tip and becoming all but mesmerized until his hands grasped my wrists and pinned them above my head, eliciting a groan of pain from me that went unnoticed. Hope these stitches hold, I thought as I felt his legs lifting my ass up, one hand capturing both my wrists as the other went down to guide his cockhead to my throbbing wet entrance, rubbing it there teasingly as I squirmed, whispering in a desperate tone "Do it Tychus!"

There was no pausing after my demand, I felt his girth pressing into me and stretching me obscenely wide, my lips falling open as I started to squirm at being all but impaled, whether I was squirming away or for more I wasn't able to decide as my brain entered a haze of pain and pleasure. Somewhere along the line I tried to say "holy shit" but it turned into unintelligible garbled words as it felt like there was no end, only to find when I felt like I was going to run out of space inside my body I felt his hot and heavy balls resting against my ass, feeling him let go a long breath that he was holding as he groaned in a delightfully low tone.

Shivering I collected my thoughts enough to speak, "guess you really aren't a nerd in a suit in any way-aghhg" my sentence cut short as he withdrew and thrust back inside me in one swift motion. Bringing me to bite my lips as my legs curled at him and we started falling into an unquestionably rough rhythm, although I was certain he was holding back one way or the other. Bed creaking unhappily as the wet sounds of our fucking filled the room and our senses, my eyes half closed as I whispered up at him, feeling the tension inside me already about to snap. "Harder Tychus, show me what you are holding back!"

He seemed to like that and I felt him swelling inside me, already close to his own climax too. As he started hammering between my legs and clenching my arms in his fists above my head I almost regretted saying it, the pain of my sore body and the weight of his crushing against my pelvis almost felt like too much as I went flying over the edge, feeling my cunt tightening around his cock like a vice to which he let out a garbled groan of his own, and I felt the warmth spreading inside me and between my legs as he thrust erratically. Gasping for breath as he slowed down and I stared into the bright white light that filled my eyes, I whispered "holy shit".

Letting my arms go he leaned down and gave my chest a bite that I jumped at, one hand thumbing my other erect nipple as he rested his head in his hand beside me, his body settling beside mine while he remained firmly inside me. "Was it everything you wanted, sugar?" I could tell he was grinning, and I couldn't help myself. "Not too bad, if a bit too fast…" my eyes widened in immediate worry as I felt his length swelling inside me again, and he gave a pointed jab with his hips as he whispered "what did I tell you about getting tired?" the last coherent thing I said the rest of the night was "ah, fuck."


	6. You're On Your Own Today

After having been humbled in bed, I woke some hours later to find Tychus absent from the dormitory; my first mission was to make it to the shower without crawling above all else. Freshly clothed I strode albeit stiffly to the kitchen table where I spied a holopad; tapping it to life curiously I listened to Tychus' voice, all business. "Lukaine you're on your own today, get to work."

Something felt dream like, surreal I decided, as I made my way towards the gym. People were missing, the air felt cooler from a lack of bodies and I heard the soft creaking of the vent fans in sharp counterpoint to my footfalls. Asking questions did not seem like a wise choice if I wanted to maintain my existence in general, let alone on the ship. My legs felt wooden and it was a measure of my discipline to be able to not visibly limp, people already figured we were screwing, but I sure as hell wasn't going to fuel any fires if I could help it.

Licking my lips reflexively as I caught the smell of fresh brewing coffee, I wasn't aware there was anything other than water and booze on this ship, my eyes widened as I wandered towards a not usually opened door. Inside was what looked like a staff room from my old high school days, certainly this isn't a place the usual soldier was permitted entry. My hesitation was cut short as my eyes landed on the coffee pot, letting out a whining ding as it finished brewing, I made a bee line and picked up a nondescript mug along the way, I had only filled it up part way when I heard fast moving shoes coming down the hall way.

Eyes widening I placed the pot back as fast as I dared, dropping to my knees with a mental anguished wail at the muscle stretching, suddenly thankful for the table being solid and anchored. Unfortunately for me the shoes did not pass as I had hoped, what would I say now I wondered? 'Sir, I was just pouring a cup of coffee and was absolutely afraid of being caught so I hid…' yeah that sounded brilliant, I thought to myself sarcastically.

Whoever it was had entered the room and was standing at the opposite end of the table, the door sliding shut with a note of finality, I heard the brief placement of an item on the table top and closed my eyes. The voice that rang out through the room in sheer agitation sent a cold spike of fear down my spine, it was commander Larkin, and he was pissed already. Swallowing and all but holding my breath I didn't dare move as I listened to a comm coming to life, a familiar but static filled voice surprising me. "Commander, we are searching the city and countryside as ordered but I do not believe Jimmy is here."

"I don't care what you think Findlay, your job is to find 'Jimmy' Raynor and you aren't doing it!" I felt a fist slamming into the tabletop as his temper rose. "If you don't want to be a fucking ice cube for the rest of your worthless life you are going to finish searching Habis and either find him there, or find him on the next planet! Pick well…" An audible click as he angrily closed the transmission in the middle of a static filled affirmative.

My hands clenched on my knees as I chanced a brief peek around the corner of the table, head flinging back as I saw his feet turning in my direction, a slight scraping across the tabletop noting he picked up the comm device. With shaking hands and legs I started to creep around the opposite side of the table, listening to him as he walked past towards the coffee pot I realized. Swallowing at the dryness in my mouth and throat I listened as a mug scraped across the counter slowly, I reached the end of the table close to the door and stole another quick look, he was holding his own mug now and pouring coffee into it, my cup placed off to the side as he muttered something about idiots.

There was a tense moment as I slowly stood up and crept to the door, watching him stir the coffee with a spoon slowly, enjoying himself I supposed. Taking in a large breath I reached the door, eyes widening as his head turned sharply when the door slid open, I no longer thought about being subtle as I leapt out the door and ran towards the gym like I had never done so before. Looking over my shoulder for a chance moment I saw commander Larkin standing just outside the doorway with his cup in hand, it was all I needed to see to understand things just got a lot more dangerous on this ship.

Not too long after the encounter I jogged up to the gym door, forcing my breathing into something steady and less terror stricken as I strode in, tilting my head as I noted there was only a small handful of people in the room. One of which was standing at the towels and looked vaguely familiar, approaching slowly I noted the tall lean frame and as the man turned to face me with a towel in hand, I saw the thick stitches on the bicep and the doctored nose, my lips forming a thin determined line as Mark noticed me. "Nice stitches, seem familiar." He gestured towards me, tone rather friendly I decided as I came up beside him, he turned to keep facing me whether it was to continue the conversation or make sure I didn't have his back I didn't particularly care to know at that point.

"These? Oh nothing fancy, picked them up in a brawl with some tall guy." I made a dismissive gesture in his direction and we both gave a short laugh, before he could continue though I held up a hand and let my questioning tone do the talking. "You said when people go there they settle their differences, I don't care to go through another experience like that and I do not personally have anything against you, do you feel the same?"

He gave me a measured look, fingers rubbing slightly on the edge of the towel that was draped over his left forearm, turning his head to look around briefly before looking back down at me. "Yeah, I was going to say something along those lines. Deals a deal." Reaching out with his right hand I reciprocated and locked hands with him for a brief shake, nodding at him slowly. "That settles that then, let me know when you need a back rub, huh?" I smiled as he laughed and turned away to go work, his recovery time had been longer I supposed because of the muscle damage and nose.

Throughout the day my mind wandered back to the commander's conversation and its implications, did the other superiors know? Whatever it meant and whatever his intentions were, he knew that I knew now and it did not bode well for me one way or the other. I must have worn the brooding expression on my face as I heard Jetta calling out to me in her approach "why so glum, chum?"

"Ahh Jetta, nothing really, just in a daze, my job is so exciting you know!" she laughed and nodded, taking a towel from my shoulder as I tilted my head watching other people funneling into the room. I kept my tone curious even though I knew the answer already "off on a mission I suppose? It was so quiet in here I was just beginning to enjoy the peace."

"More surveillance and drops on Habis, I think that was our last run down there though…" her sentence drifting off as she looked at my expression, I couldn't help but have that small downturn in my lips and she noticed it easily enough. "I am sorry, between you and me; there are a lot of people that thought it was not necessary too." Her voice went quiet as she spoke that for me and I nodded appreciatively, forcing a small smile. "What is done is done, I just hope now I can help spare what people are down there and possibly other planets I guess."

I didn't sound very convinced myself, but she nodded and sauntered off to do her reps all the same, for that I was relieved. Looking over the small shift schedule posted beside my work station I noted I had a short shift today, which had just ended conveniently enough. Gathering my nerves I strode towards the exit, having come to feel the large room full of people like a sanctuary of sorts these past few days. I almost bumped into Tychus as he strode through the door, managing to side step him at the last moment, looking up at him I noticed his annoyed face which softened slightly as he returned my look "sorry! I'm off to the rec room, my shift ended early today."

He gave me a curt nod and continued walking, I followed suit and kept my gait even as I went, feeling more comfortable with the people around me, although I couldn't help but speed up a notch as I passed the familiar coffee room door. My inner turmoil manifested itself in a rising resentment of Tychus as I found myself nursing a fair sized mug of beer in the rec room which had only a few occupants, the tender at the bar and a small group of men playing a game of pool. Leaning into my mug I thought about the situation and the feeling of deceit I now had from Tychus, why wouldn't he tell me about this?

Of course he just wanted some action, I decided, which he certainly succeeded at getting. My lips curled into a solid frown as I looked at the bottom of my empty glass. Half closing my eyes before giving the room one more look as I stood up, straightening and walking with my bed in mind, I'd have to think of what to do.

Unbeknownst to me the four men had set down their pool cues and filed out of the rec room quietly just a few moments after I left through the door. Groups were safety; I was taking comfort in the sound of multiple footsteps behind me, veering to the side of the dim hallway to let them pass ahead. When they didn't pass but simply matched my slowed pace I suddenly had the urge to look back at them, quirking a brow and stifling a cry as a body collided into mine, hand over my mouth as I was pushed down a small technician hallway.

My hands grasped towards the walls on either side of me, scraping along the cold steel and finding no purchase as I was briskly shoved through a doorway with all four men in tow. Vaguely I had the idea of biting the hand on my mouth but as the door shut I was shoved back into a computer terminal, abruptly let go only to see there was just one exit and a wall of bodies in between it and myself. Bracing myself against the terminal I white knuckle gripped the edges of it and whispered tensely at them, unable to keep the desperation from my tone. "Why are you doing this, was it commander Larkin? You don't have to do what he says, we can tell someone!"

Red lights built into the machinery of the room cast an unfriendly glow on the faces of the men before me, they all seemed so nondescript, and I didn't recognize any. My time to study them however seemed to be over, and with a short chuckle from a couple of them they started to fan out, giving each room to move. Voice rising with my panic I continued to attempt my convincing.

"This isn't necessary, I am not a spy and I haven't done anything and fuck Larkin for having this hate on me!" my sentence getting faster towards the end as three stepped forwards, two to roughly grasp a wrist on either side of me with both hands, my attempts at breaking free quite simply fruitless. My arms pulled taught to my sides I grimaced feeling the pull of the stitches, hoping they were ready for this, because I sure wasn't.

A rough voice coming from a man who clearly smoked to much, a cigarette hanging from his lips as if to accentuate the association as he leaned against the door, idly typing in its locking code, "you are the one who trashed Mark? I don't buy that; he must've been playing nice. We don't really have any plan on doing that." Lips forming into a fine line I opted to become silent as the man a few feet in front of me stepped up and delivered a punch into my guts that made the beer in my stomach fly half way up my esophagus before I made a sick swallowing noise to catch it, my body trying to double over but held taught by the men on either side of me.

Gasping for breath I took a kick into my upper thigh and was not capable of stifling a cry, eyes stinging with tears as the fourth man walked up, watching as I received a kick to my other leg's shin and a slap across my face that echoed in the small room. I briefly saw the lit cigarette being pulled from his lips and closed my eyes tightly as it came towards me. My voice rising into a strangled high pitch as I cried out incoherently, the crackling of the cherry meeting the skin at the base of my neck filled my ears until he finished butting it out on me with a sharp laugh. As a mind tends to do, I felt myself shutting down, readying for more trauma which would hopefully pass as a blur to my addled mind.

Vaguely the green light of the door unlocking registered in my mind as more kicks and punches were laid across my body, the men on either side joining in with their steel toed boots. Abruptly I was let go when the door slid open with dull light flooding my eyes, although the stitches above my brow were torn and blood blinded my left eye. My body slumping against the terminal and sliding down it to land in a sad pile as several more bodies piled into the already cramped room and the sound of fighting barely made it into my fogged mind.

Lifted, I felt blood dripping into my eye which I couldn't be bothered to close as I gasped for air continually, all too quickly was the sensation of running and the jarring pain it caused finally brought me into that unconscious state which I was growing a frightening familiarity to. When consciousness decided to grace me again it was no surprise to find myself in the medical bay, the first thought that crossed my mind was lack of pain, which caused me to sit up quickly and open my eyes, looking down at my hands and arms which were unmarred. I must have been given that crazy shot, was my first thought, my second was a question of who the man at the end of my bed was.

Back turned to me I saw a large man in full military dress holding a rifle, a trail of smoke rising above his head from a cigarette or cigar, which I wasn't sure yet. Swallowing a couple times as I found my mouth dry, I called out in a low tone "you, what is going on? What the hell happened, even?" I knew what had happened, chances are better than this man at my bed, but I wanted to know what he had been told or had seen.

Thick blond brows drawn together he turned to look at me, dark eyes of a nondescript color along with a very square jaw gave him a curious intimidating quality. "Names Jon, it's my turn to keep watch on you. Commander's got us in shifts keeping an eye on you." He sauntered over from the end of the bed and I noted the large rifle in his hands, quirking a brow and about to ask more questions when he continued.

"Got Findlay's squad watching you, you've met most of them." Extending a thick hand for a shake I took it decidedly meekly, "nurse gave you a stim pack, you haven't been out that long, couple hours max." Nodding slowly my fingers curled into the blanket, thinking about my words before inquiring "who do I need to talk to then to know what is going on, what is going to happen?"

I saw his eyes rise upwards briefly before looking back down at me and making a small gesture at a man incoming, voice low "him." Hand flying up in a crisp salute he stood at attention, my gaze following his and blinking dumbly as the original commander who assigned me to Findlay's watch strode up, making a small dismissive gesture at Jon. "At ease, Lukaine, I don't know what strange shit storm you've landed yourself in since you managed to get on this ship, but you have our attention now. Explain yourself."

Hesitating a moment I shook my head and peeled my blankets away, curling my legs over the edge of the bed as I looked up at the commander. "My being here has made someone very angry commander, I couldn't tell you why because I don't rightly know. I've never been anyone special or in any position of power on Habis and I am no different now."

His grey brows pinched together as he listened to me, "Well miss, I hate to break it to you but we got an operation to run here and having a guard on duty with you at all times to make sure you don't get your shit kicked is just not happening." I made a little noise to try and talk but he continued. "That's why you are joining the Hellreaver squad and will receive whatever training necessary by the team members; it will be up to them to find a position for you to fill. If you happen to get blown up in duty well that's tough shit."

My eyes widened at the thought and beside me Jon made a small incredulous sound, immediately notice by the commander who snapped at him, raising a finger and pointing across the bed at the soldier "There wont be any arguments about this, you will escort her to the squad's assigned room and inform the others that is where they are staying from this night on." His tone rising to a cheery note as he looked over the two of us who remained dumb looking "you have fun now, you hear?"

I felt my chest tightening as he walked away, my lungs refusing to suck in air as I woodenly stood up from the bed and looked over at Jon whose expression had darkened considerably while eyeing me. "Well you aren't going to be no heavy weapons expert." I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head, the tension lessening as we both walked to the edge of the bed and began heading to our next destination. As we left the medical bay his demeanor changed, eyes sharp on the surroundings as he held his rifle, at ease but ready.

It was a tedious journey, he would stop me before we rounded any corner and check it, make me move to the opposite wall if we had to cross any more technician halls and force a slow pace so he could look over any person who passed us for signs of a threat. I decided to be thankful for the escort all the same considering what had happened, but was immensely pleased when we crossed a security checkpoint into another kind of living quarters, larger group rooms I vaguely realized. When we came to a double door with a large flaming skull printed across it I had to bite my tongue to not make a comment on how cliché it was.

Rolling my eyes I stopped at his gesture, waiting beside the door as he opened it and took a quick look in before motioning me to follow. The haze of smoke in the room reminded me of the rec room but it was shaped completely like the smaller dorm Tychus and I had been in but with four bunks instead of two cots, two hallways leading into separate sex washrooms and a dining table for eight with an equally bigger fridge and cooking area. Currently at the table there was Mark, Jetta, Tychus and four other unfamiliar faced men, all of which looked towards the two of us, each of them had their own cigar or cigarette along with a can of beer in hand, except for Jetta.

Swallowing I stepped in with Jon behind me, making a small wave gesture at everyone as we walked over, deciding to cut to the chase "so who am I to thank for saving my ass this evening?" to my surprise Tychus made a thumb jerk towards Mark who was taking a moment to rub his nose which no longer had wrappings. "He told me you looked like you had seen a ghost and had been antsy for your whole shift, you should have said something. I called everyone to find you, Derek did, not much of a surprise there." Making another gesture I took in the sight of this Derek, wiry, more so than Mark I found, and shorter than the average man on the ship.

His hair was military cut like the rest of them, black colored and sharp brown eyes, his thin lips were in a tight line like my own as we nodded to one another, I piped up "thank you, there are only so many words you can say when someone pulls you from deaths door I find. There are several of you I haven't seen before and don't know the name of, some introductions perhaps?" Several nods of agreement before Tychus stood up and the group scattered into a neat line, standing at ease. Tychus looked at me as Jon got into line, intoning crisply "this is your new family, you know most of them already. Mark, Jon, Jetta, Dereck," he gestured to each in turn who nodded slightly.

"These other new faces are Michael, Joshua and Marvin." I nodded greetings to each as they did to me, feeling more relaxed as I crossed my arms thoughtfully. "I understand the circumstances of me being added to this team are less than optimal, and that I am in the most basic way a civilian, but I'll do my best as I know your jobs are that of life and death." I was met with several bored expressions and Jetta even rolled her eyes at me, Tychus cleared his throat and smirked "whatever sugar, welcome to the crew. Inside this room there is no chain of command, however outside? I bark you jump, are we clear?" The others fell out of the line and started moving around the room setting up their things and claiming bunks. I nodded with a small frown, moving to the table to take a seat and looking over everyone idly "where to even start? A good night's sleep I guess. God knows how I'll manage that with seven snoring men, was hard enough with one."

Laughter filled the room as I listened to beer cans cracking open, Jetta chiming in to everyone cheerily "I brought the cards!" holding up several decks in a hand that she had pulled out of her duffle bag, looks like a good night's sleep wasn't happening.


End file.
